The Lioness - A Brittana FanFic
by LadyMGem
Summary: Repost of original story - Santana comes to Montana for an acting job…and finds more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

This far from civilization her skin should have been itching for bright lights, noise and shopping malls. Instead, as Santana Lopez took in sharp ravines, snow-capped mountains and dark forests, her head felt light. An actress based in Los Angeles, she had agreed to take a fairly significant role in a film being shot in Montana, partially for the chance to escape city and sun. Strange as it sounded, her penchant for the urban landscape seemed recently to have staled, the jobs and social activities she had immersed herself in becoming mundane and repetitive. So she found herself in the back of a sedan, along with her good friend Tina Cohen-Chang, heading for the wild, the unfamiliar. And she couldn't be happier.

Leaning forward to press play on the latest CD they had brought along with them, Santana and Tina sang along to Nicki Minaj's _Starships _at the top of their lungs. Their driver merely grinned and left them to it. As the song faded out, Tina turned to Santana.

"So you sure you want to do this?"

"What are you talking about?" the Latina replied. "Our contracts are signed, lines…almost learned. And besides, we agreed we need this."

Tina sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's just…there are lions and stuff out here."

Santana laughed and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll protect your ass from lions. You're all good."

Tina grinned back at her before tapping the driver on the shoulder.

"So how long are we from the ranch?"

"Another twenty minutes," he replied. "You'll be there in time for dinner."

"Sweet." Tina settled back in her seat as Santana hummed a tune under her breath. "This is going to be fun."

XXXXX

Winslow Ranch was a large, sprawling estate with plentiful stables, office spaces, meeting rooms, halls, accommodation kept to hotel standards and a myriad other amenities required of a top retreat location. Sam Evans, Director, had chosen to use it as the base camp for his new adventure flick. As the sedan transporting Santana and Tina passed the front gates, the late summer sun was slowly setting behind the hills on their right. To their left was a vast plain interspersed by a few clumps of trees.

"So beautiful," Tina murmured. "I feel relaxed already."

Santana nodded and cast her eyes over the plain. She saw a group of deer dashing away, having been disturbed by a pair of wild horses, and a lone eagle in flight over head.

"Well, certainly different from L.A."

About halfway between the ranch's front gates and the main block of buildings, another movement caught the Latina's eye. A lone rider on a jet black horse circled in from the left until it was galloping on a parallel with the vehicle. It was too far away for Santana to decipher any specific features of the rider, except that whoever it was had extraordinary blonde hair that almost blinded one's gaze as the sun's last rays caught it. _Like a mane_, Santana thought idly to herself, bemused by the sight. As the sedan sped up, the Latina lost sight of the horse and its rider and put them out of her mind. She was tired and ready to eat before (hopefully) getting an early night.

XXXXX

They pulled up outside the first and largest of the ranch's many buildings. Three people were waiting outside to greet them as they tumbled out.

"Tina, Santana. Glad you made it!" Sam Evans stepped forward to shake hands with a warm smile. The two women grinned back before turning politely to be introduced to Sam's companions.

"Ladies, this is Mercedes Jones. She'll be responsible for meeting any needs you may have during your stay." Mercedes said hi before handing them each a business card and reiterating Sam's offer of her assistance.

"And this is Jack Winslow. Jack's the owner of the ranch and will also coordinate most of the horse work we'll be doing on the shoot."

Santana took in Jack's features as he shook her hand, then Tina's. He was of moderate height with a strong build and dark blue eyes. His light brown hair was kept windswept and he was dressed like a cowboy with a plaid shirt, blue jeans and boots.

"Cute," Tina murmured in her ear. Santana shot her a playful glare.

Mercedes stepped forward again. "Ladies, if you'll follow me I can show you to your rooms and get you settled." Their driver was already walking past them with their bags so they followed obediently.

Five minutes later they had arrived at their assigned accommodation, rooms right next to each other, but each a stand-alone unit. Handing them keys, Mercedes gave them half an hour to look around before she collected them for dinner. Santana opened the door to her unit, dragged her oversize suitcase inside, and glanced around. She was very happy with what she saw. A sofa and comfy chair were circled around a large-screen TV in one corner and a double bed sat in the corner opposite. A kitchenette with all she'd need to cook her own food took up most of the rest of the room. It was small, but cozy, and she felt immediately at home. One door revealed a closet and shelves for clothes, while another revealed a bathroom complete with walk-in shower. She quickly unpacked her belongings and threw her body on the bed, humming in satisfaction. Yes, this would do nicely.

XXXXX

She must have dozed off, because she was startled by a loud knocking. Dancing over to the front door, she opened it to find Mercedes and Tina waiting for her.

"Come on, chica!" Tina grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. "Food, remember?"

Santana laughed, dashed back inside to grab her room key, and then followed the other two women up the path to the dining hall. Mercedes and Tina chatted amiably along the way but Santana was content to hang behind and take in her surroundings. Everywhere she looked there was order and beauty. Winslow Ranch certainly knew how to pull off the retreat lifestyle. As they entered the dining hall Santana took in the oak paneling, the elaborate table ornaments and silver settings, and the beautiful paintings of local landscapes adorning the walls. The food was even better, chosen from a menu of five different options as well as assorted starters and desserts. Mercedes whispered to them that the chef had been employed in the best New York restaurants before moving to Montana. Santana could believe it.

There were about a hundred other people eating, some she recognized from the cast list and others who she assumed were crew members. The third group, mingling comfortably with everyone else, must be ranch workers. They were dressed casually but had an air of ownership and confidence about them that impressed the Latina.

As her eyes skated over the crowd and past the front door, she saw two new people entering the hall. The first was Jack Winslow, who she had met earlier. The second was a tall woman of about twenty-five, with clear pale skin and startling blonde hair falling about her shoulders. Santana stroked her own dark locks nervously, remembering the rider she had observed from afar earlier in the evening. She caught herself thinking how nice it would feel to run her fingers through those blonde strands, pooling then slipping away to fall against those strong shoulders...

Blinking, Santana allowed herself to examine the rest of the blonde's appearance. She was dressed in a black tank top and light overshirt, blue ripped jeans and sturdy riding boots, which showed off her lithe figure to full advantage. Mouth dry, Santana dragged her eyes up to the blonde's face and jumped. Blue eyes that brought cool mountain streams to mind were staring directly back at her. Jack was whispering in her ear and she was nodding in response, but her eyes never wavered from the Latina. Frantically Santana whipped her head around to see whether anyone else was looking in that direction, anyone who could possibly be the woman's focus. But no one was looking at the blonde and Santana could only assume that she herself was the intended victim. Dark eyes met blue ice again and Santana smiled uneasily, hoping to encourage a slightly more positive vibe between them than the one she was feeling at the moment. But the blonde remained inscrutable. Her gaze was not cold, exactly, but carefully indifferent, as if she was fiercely guarding whatever thoughts were running through her head.

And then the moment was broken. Jack had one hand on the blonde's elbow and was leading her to the opposite end of the room from Santana. No matter how many times the Latina glanced at the place where the blonde was sitting, the other woman never once looked back at her. Yet Santana could feel her, as if the sun were hiding away but the earth could still feel its heat. She had never felt so extraordinarily disconcerted as she did in the half hour it took her to finish her meal. She had no idea what she ate; she could not have remembered the topics of conversation flowing between Mercedes and Tina. She certainly didn't remember the names of any of the people Mercedes tried to introduce her to. And when the trio rose to leave the table, Santana was still adrift in a sea of confusion and roiling emotion.

"Santana? Santana!" Tina was shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"You look dazed, San. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing." Santana waved Tina's hand away vaguely.

"Shit, girl. Did you slip something into your food?" The Latina didn't reply.

"Right." Tina grasped her arms with both hands. "Mercedes, I'm gonna take her to bed. We had a long trip so maybe she's just over-tired."

Mercedes nodded and watched them both stumble away.

XXXXX

Tina, after fiddling in Santana's pockets, found her room key and dragged the Latina inside. Suddenly she seemed to wake up, as if someone had turned on a light in her head.

"Tina? Where are we?"

"In your room. You were really out of it for a while. You sure you're feeling okay?"

Santana nodded wearily. Her head felt like it had been put through a wringer.

"I'm okay. Just tired I guess."

Tina grunted in reply as she pulled off Santana's boots.

"Well, sleep now. We don't have to get up very early tomorrow so you can rest for as long as you need. Orientation starts after lunch." Tina paused, then asked, "Do you need anything?"

"Nah. Thanks, but I'm just gonna crash."

"Okay. I'm right next door if you need anything. G'night."

"Night."

Santana crawled into the bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas. She just wanted to close her eyes and forget the flight and the long car ride, the overwhelming feel of a new and exciting place, the anticipation of starting to work on a new project. But most of all she just wanted to shut out the ice blue eyes that were still piercing her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning started slowly. It was 9am before Santana even bothered to get up, although that did mean she missed breakfast. _Note to self: get food supplies from whatever shopping centre exists in this out-of-the-way place. _Stumbling into casual wear and opening the curtains, her eyes were dazzled by a bright morning sun. She made herself a piping mug of coffee from the complimentary supplies in her kitchenette and sat on the front step of her unit to take in the world. Mercedes waved at her as she bustled past on an errand, a gesture Santana willingly reciprocated. She could see small groups of film crew wandering around and chatting, pointing out things of interest. Ranch workers moved with more purpose and did not remain in sight for long. It was busy, but there was still a sense of calm permeating the whole scene, as if all was right with the world. All except Santana's own thoughts.

She had slept deeply the night before, but once awake could not help but return to the mystery blonde she had seen at dinner. Who was she? Why had she seemed so interested in Santana but had not bothered to come over and introduce herself? And why, when Santana returned her gaze, had her stomach clenched painfully, a physical reaction she'd never experienced before?

"Shit," she muttered in frustration. Hurling the dregs of her coffee into a nearby shrub, she made her way over to Tina's front door and banged on it with her fist. Tina appeared and pulled her into an excited hug. Santana could not resist smiling at her in return.

"I can't wait to get started, can you?" Tina chattered as they walked arm-in-arm toward the centre of the ranch complex. "It's so beautiful here."

Santana had to agree. Everywhere she looked she saw color and life, all of it warmed by the sun that shone overhead. Cabin browns blended with rainbows of flowerbeds and the darker greens of trees. The grass was a lush golden-green and carpeted the ground in tidy lines. Gravel rivers swam through the landscape, crunching satisfyingly under their feet as it led them to one location or another. Before they knew it they had wasted two hours just becoming acquainted with the place and making friends. They'd spent a good while chatting to Mike Chang and Rachel Berry, two of the other cast members who they knew well. A decision was made to eat together at lunch. Santana was nervous again. Lunch…dining hall…blonde woman. Would she see her again? How would they both react? Damn it, how was it possible that a complete stranger had the power to throw her confidence so wildly off balance?

Despite her inner turmoil, lunch that day was uneventful. There was no sign of the woman, or even of Jack, who she might have asked a few questions of. Rather, Santana relaxed as far as she was able and joined in with the conversation flowing around her. As 1pm approached, all four put their plates and cutlery away for washing and walked over to the stables, where they were to start their orientation program.

Before long, a group of about thirty people, cast and crew, had gathered. They were one of about ten different groups who would go through the process at staggered intervals. Santana, glancing around at the various faces, noticed Jack Winslow and a collection of ranch workers approach. And her heart began to beat in double-time as she saw that the blonde woman was among them.

"Hi everyone, would you gather round please?" Jack called above the murmur of conversation. He was quickly obeyed. "Okay, welcome! We're excited to have you all here and to be a part of the film project. I thought we'd start with a tour of the stables because, well, it's an important part of everything we'll be doing. Today it's just a look-see but I'll let each of you know who your point of contact is and they'll be responsible for introducing you to your principal mounts tomorrow." He looked around with a broad grin. "Cool, so this block is called the Ranger Stables and…"

Santana allowed Jack's voice to drain away into her subconscious as she gazed at the only person she was really interested in. At this distance she could see the crystal blue gaze and impassive features of the blonde pretty well, but at no point were they turned in her direction. A strange sense of disappointment swept over the Latina. Did she even know the smaller woman was there? Did she know and not care? Growling under her breath at her own growing obsession, she forced her attention back to Jack, who was rounding out his short speech.

"So if there are no further questions I'll split you all up and introduce you to the people who are responsible for helping you out with stable and horse work."

The Latina drew in a sharp breath. It would be just her luck if she got put in a group with Blue Eyes. She just knew she'd turn into a stammering mess and make a fool of herself. As she stressed, groups of five were directed toward each stable hand and they wandered toward the stables as they all got acquainted. Tina and Santana, to the latter's relief, were in the last group that was led by Jack himself. Santana was somewhat surprised to see that the blonde woman was not given a group at all, nor was she introduced to anyone. Instead, as soon as Jack had finished his chat, she had turned and made her way back to the stables alone.

Frowning, Santana introduced herself to the rest of her team of five and Jack. The stables were a confusing series of stalls interspersed with offices. It smelled of horse and hay, a strong but not altogether unpleasant aroma. The air was musky, the filtered light streaming in thin ribbons to the floorboards and highlighting the motes of dust drifting all around them. It felt dream-like, a place where anything could happen.

XXXXX

"Guys, I'll see you all back here at 10am tomorrow. If you have any questions at any point during filming I'm normally around here, or you can ask any other ranch worker if you can't find me."

By the time the tour was over, it was time for dinner. Santana had barely noticed in her fascination at what she was seeing. The stables were gigantic and truly impressive. The outside training areas were bigger than the stable buildings and she had particularly enjoyed watching horses being put through their paces by obviously skilled ranch hands.

Dinner was a delicious roast with all the side vegetables one could ever want, and a tasty fruit pie and cream for dessert.

"So what do you think, will we enjoy this?" a cast member called Finn Hudson asked, leaning across Santana's front as he addressed the table.

"I'm a little concerned about the riding required," Rachel replied, picking at a piece of roast potato. "I haven't done any before. What if I fall off, or get a mean horse?"

"You don't have to worry about that." A blonde woman, not THE blonde Santana was interested in, but still a beauty, sat down in an empty chair. "Jack has experts who pair rider with horse. They aren't often wrong and they're always on hand to give help if it's needed." Smiling at the faces relaxing all around her, she introduced herself. "I'm Quinn, Jack's partner. I run the place while he's running around having fun."

Everyone laughed. Santana did too, liking the slightly raspy tone of Quinn's voice and the sparkle in her lively eyes. After Quinn's arrival she became the centre of attention, answering the questions fired at her with grace and humor. Santana sat back in her chair with a contented sigh, the warm food filling her stomach and making her sleepy. In that state, she was startled by Tina nudging her in the ribs with an elbow.

"Hmm?"

"We're planning a trip into town for Friday night. Drinks, dancing. You in?"

Santana glanced around the table. All eyes were on her.

"Yeah, why not? I can't wait to see what the nearest hick town will offer."

Quinn laughed. "Robinsville is a little bigger than you might expect. Don't worry, it has everything you could ever want."

Santana returned her smile, pleased that her off-hand comment hadn't caused offense.

"Right!" Tina slammed her hands on the table. "I'm off for a wander. Gotta walk off the extra pounds I got from this meal or my horse won't thank me tomorrow. Anyone want to join me?"

Several people, including Quinn, agreed and they left en masse. Santana rose more slowly and exited the hall, scanning the faces she passed to see if any blue eyes caught her gaze. None did. Making her way back to her cabin, she stretched out in an armchair and spent an hour reading a book called "The Price of Salt" by Patricia Highsmith. When her neck began to cramp she decided she'd take a small walk of her own.

XXXXX

The sun had begun to set, much as it had done on the day she'd arrived. The same warm orange glow made everything look as though she was seeing things through tinted glasses. _I could get used to this_, Santana thought. Almost unconsciously her steps took her in the direction of the stables, the last place she had laid eyes on the mysterious blonde. And as though her thoughts had called the woman into being, there she was. Looking down from a small rise, Santana saw the tall figure riding a jet-black horse around an oval training field, varying speed and direction at irregular intervals. The pair moved as a single unit, smooth and sure. Santana was transfixed. The blonde's skill, the power of the horse and the orange glow that penetrated everything made the Latina feel like she was in the middle of a dream, much as she had done earlier in the day.

"Quite a sight, huh?"

The comment, quietly amused, came from Santana's right shoulder. She turned to find dark blue eyes set in a strong face looking at her.

"Jack! You startled me." Turning back to the view in front of her, Santana nodded carefully. "Sure is."

As they stood in appreciative silence, an excited cry broke the still air. From the left, and on a level with the training ground, a small girl of about six years old ran to the fence and climbed the first few rungs, calling excitedly to the rider. A woman who Santana immediately took for the child's mother trailed behind her, a slight smile on her face. The blonde woman had turned at the cry and trotted the horse over to the fence. She dismounted in one fluid motion and tied the reins to a wooden post before stretching her long arms over the fence, grasped the child below the shoulders and lifted her into an enthusiastic hug.

Santana was entranced by the change in the woman. Rather than adopting the carefully indifferent expression she had seen previously, the pale skin was transformed with delight, a broad grin spreading across her face and her eyes crinkled with laughter. The life and vitality Santana was sure the blonde was concealing had broken to the surface, and its appearance was breathtaking.

"Her name is Brittany Pierce, my second in command at the stables. The little girl is Maya Rivera." Jack was weighing in again, providing a commentary as the scene played out. Santana watched the other woman reach the fence and her heart squeezed painfully as she laid a soft hand on the blonde's arm, the blonde's lips simultaneously grazing her cheek in a delicate greeting.

"Maya's mother, Maria."

A swift rush of jealousy caused Santana to shift uncomfortably. Obviously the women were close, and the Latina didn't even know Blue Eyes. How in the hell was this reaction reasonable? But she was quickly discovering that reason tended not to play a part when she thought about the blonde. Something other than her head was driving her responses and for the life of her, she couldn't make sense of it at all. The duo on the rise watched as Brittany lifted Maya with her onto the dark stallion and began to trot slowly around the field. The little girl was chatting happily and the woman laughing in response.

"An interesting story, those two."

"Oh yeah?"

Jack nodded. "We had a huge downpour here about a year ago. All the rivers were flooded, much of the land too. Clean up at the ranch cost us thousands. We were all down by one of the bridges over the largest river in these parts, the Leith. Over that way." He pointed over to the left and Santana took in the dark line of trees spreading to the horizon.

"I'd never seen the river so high. It was moving so fast. My team and me were trying to decide whether we should recommend an evacuation of Robinsville until the water level came down. Maria was there with her daughter because her husband was part of my team." Jack frowned, distressed at the memory he was recalling.

"None of us knew how it happened," he admitted softly. "Maya must have climbed on the railing and was over the edge before we could even move. A splash and she was gone."

Santana covered her mouth in horror.

"We all froze. We knew as soon as she fell in that there was no chance she would survive. Maria was screaming and my team was wondering whether they could risk the water to try and find her. Others ran off along the bank. But none of us could do anything. Then she jumped in…my god, she just dove straight in after her."

Jack shook his head in wonder. Santana did not have to ask whom he meant.

"It was suicide but Brittany jumped in and was gone, just as Maya was."

"How…how are they alive then?"

Jack shook his head again. "To this day, I have no idea. It was over an hour before I heard someone yell and we saw them come through the trees. Brittany had Maya in her arms, drenched but very much alive. We got closer and…" his voice grew quieter, "…and I could see that Maya was completely unharmed. Like, I swear she did not have a scratch or a bruise on her. Her mother will tell you the same thing. If she hadn't drowned she should at least have had some pretty serious injuries. There were all sorts of rocks and logs being hurled through that water. But nothing."

Santana felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Brittany looked like she'd taken all the knocks. She was covered in cuts, blood all over the place, and one of her shoulders was dislocated. But she was alive, they both were."

The Latina stared at him, then at Brittany and Maya in the gathering dusk.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I swear to you I'm telling the truth. Twenty other people will tell you the same thing. And ever since then, those two have been inseparable. Maya comes to visit most days and Brittany's always the happiest I've ever seen her when she's here."

"I can imagine an experience like that would change them both, bond them together."

"Exactly," Jack agreed. "I know her well, have done for five years now. I'm one of her closest friends. But much of her is still a mystery to me. But maybe if you asked that little girl she'd show she knows Brittany better than I ever did."

All Santana could do was watch in fascination, a million different questions swirling in every part of her.

"So…she's special."

"She's very special." Jack sighed and pulled at her elbow. "Come on. We should be getting to bed. Big day tomorrow. I've got a horse to introduce you to."

Santana smiled in response and obediently moved away. She could barely see the trio now anyway. But the image of Brittany, the horse, Maya, was persistent, even when she drifted into sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When her alarm went at 7am, Santana knew she didn't have the energy that was probably required for riding horses, but she'd be damned if she'd let that get in her way. She had ridden before but had no idea whether that experience would be sufficient for the standard required of her now. Oh well, she had three weeks to improve before actual filming began and she was going to make the most of it. She fervently hoped that the blonde woman, Brittany, would not be present to witness any embarrassing displays of incompetence. Dressing quickly in comfortable slacks and a t-shirt, she applied only a touch of make-up and tied her luxurious hair back in a ponytail. No call for being fancy, she thought, it was only a day of riding.

After a quick breakfast in the dining hall, she made her way to the stables. She had decided that some one-on-one time with Jack before the others arrived at 10am would help her get in the zone.

She liked Jack and trusted his judgment, so she felt confident about being paired with a horse that would suit her. And besides, hadn't Quinn mentioned something about experts making that decision? Absently Santana wondered how that was done.

As she entered the large front door to the stable complex, she breathed in the slightly sweet smell of hay and horse that she remembered from the day before. Glancing around, she saw no sign of Jack.

"Excuse me." Santana stopped a ranch hand that had just passed her. "Would you tell me where I can find Jack Winslow?"

"Sure thing. Just follow the corridor down that way," he pointed in the direction he meant, "and you should find him in the open shed at the very end."

Santana thanked the kid and moved purposely down the row of horse stalls. She stopped every now and again to observe the animals held there, and for longer at two stalls where newborn foals and their mothers rested. _Too cute_, she thought with a smile.

The open barn was not hard to find, the door at the end of the corridor having been left ajar and a cavernous expanse clearly visible beyond it. Despite the bustle of activity in the fields beyond the barn, the space partially enclosed by a semi-circular roof was itself rather quiet. There was nobody to be seen, and certainly no Jack. Santana paused, frowning slightly.

"May I help you?" a voice spoke from behind and to her left. Santana turned toward the sound and felt a slow paralysis creep through every inch of her. Even her breath ceased to move in her lungs. Those eyes, the crystal blue transfixed her as they swept over her face in polite query. The expression on those beautiful features was impassive, much as they had been when they exchanged glances in the dining hall on her first day. Santana opened her mouth, desperate not to look like a complete idiot, but she couldn't force a sound out of her conflicted throat.

The woman, Brittany, frowned but she waited patiently for Santana to gather herself. The Latina tentatively stepped closer to the corner in which Brittany stood, as if she was drawn against her will. The blonde was standing beside a foal, obviously just a few days old and still rather shy. He was tethered to a ring in the wall and his coffee-colored flanks shivered as Brittany's strong hands stroked his back reassuringly.

"Uh…um, Jack said he'd show me a horse today." Santana silently cursed the nerves that made her voice shake slightly. Brittany's brow cleared at the woman's words and she nodded slightly.

"Jack's been called into town this morning. He'll be sorry he missed you."

Brittany paused and then moved to Santana, stopping about a meter and a half from her. The Latina drew in a shuddering breath and realized she had taken in the blonde's scent, a delicate mix of forest pine and clear mountain that was intoxicating to the city girl.

"Come with me."

She didn't elaborate but moved away toward the door through which Santana had entered, clearly expecting the Latina to follow her which, of course, she did. Only a quarter of the way back along the corridor, Brittany stopped at a stall and turned to watch Santana approach. The Latina paused at a respectful distance but the blonde beckoned her closer, until they were standing shoulder to shoulder and peering over the gate. Santana thought she would pass out from the proximity. What was this woman doing to her? She swallowed nervously and looked at the horse which was peering back at them.

"This is Rigel," Brittany said quietly. Every part of Santana thrilled in response to the low, musical tones of her voice. The horse nickered and approached to have his nose rubbed. He was not nearly as large as the black horse she had seen Brittany riding and had a gorgeous dusky red coat. His eyes were intelligent but gentle, set underneath a white star on the animal's forehead.

"He's beautiful," Santana replied, resisting the urge to look into the blue eyes that were carefully studying her. She could just as easily have said that of her human companion, although it would not have done the woman justice.

"He's your principal. Your principal mount," Brittany clarified. Reaching into a pocket she pulled out a cube of sugar and gestured for Santana to take it. Her fingers brushed the Latina's as the cube was transferred, causing Santana's stomach muscles to clench in response. Her fingers automatically curled around the sugar. Chuckling quietly, a delightful sound, Brittany placed one hand under the Latina's and the other stroked her fingers flat.

"Hold it out with a flat palm," she instructed and Santana obeyed, a smile spreading across her face as Rigel carefully nibbled at the sugar. "Are you comfortable? I'll open the gate and you can get acquainted."

Santana nodded, drawing back slightly so the gate could swing outwards. Stepping into the enclosure, the Latina watched as Brittany shut it behind them. Running her hands along the horse's flanks, the blonde glanced at Santana, telling her silently that it was okay to do the same.

The two women stood in comfortable silence for some time, getting acquainted with the horse. Santana could not help but feel that something similar was happening between herself and Brittany at the same time. No words were spoken but it was as if a never-ending current of understanding was flowing from one to the other and back again. Neither noticed that Jack had returned and was observing them over the stall door.

"Well I see you've already met your trusty steed," Jack said, finally breaking into the silence. Santana turned with a smile, her hand stilling its motion then moving away as Brittany's still moving appendage brushed past hers.

"Yeah. He's fantastic."

"Well Britt, I guess I can chalk up another successful pairing next to your genius."

Santana looked at the blonde curiously, intrigued to see a faint blush spread over her pale cheeks.

"Huh?"

Jack smiled at her confusion. "Brittany chose Rigel for you. She's never been wrong with a pairing."

It was Santana's turn to blush at the realization that the blonde must have studied her somehow in order to make a decision like that. Perhaps that was what she was doing when she surveyed her in the dining hall.

"Miss Lopez hasn't taken him out yet, Jack. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that, Lioness." Jack teased her. "Just a touch and you can tell these things."

Laughing at the blonde's flustered hiss, Jack stepped aside to let her out. He took her place beside Santana, putting on a harness and clipping on a lead line in order to take Rigel out of the stall.

"Well, now or never. You ready for a test drive, Santana?" The Latina nodded, smiling at him. As she passed Brittany she glanced up shyly.

"Thanks for your help," she said softly. "Oh, and its Santana." The blonde looked at her questioningly. "My name. Call me Santana, not Miss Lopez."

Smiling at her, Brittany nodded and walked away. Santana remained still, watching her back retreat as she thought about how the smile had lit up her features with a glow that hadn't been there before. _Beautiful_, she sighed silently.

"Coming, Lopez?" Jack called genially. Santana jogged after him, still thinking.

XXXXX

"Why did you call her that?"

"Huh?"

"Lioness. Why did you call her Lioness?" Santana couldn't bring herself to speak the woman's actual name. Jack watched as the Latina trotted around the practice ring, noting her posture and ease in the saddle. He shrugged.

"It's her nickname. Don't know where it started. The local American Indians used it first and it sort of caught on. I think there's a legend that goes along with the name but you'd have to ask them." Then, as an afterthought, "Oh and she has a tattoo of the animal on her right shoulder. Appropriate, don't you think?"

Santana hummed uncertainly and tried not to think of seeing that tattoo on Brittany's bare shoulder.

"So she's a rider?"

"Yeah. One of the best I've seen in a long time," Jack replied. "She's quiet, can be intense, but you won't find a more trustworthy second. And she has a connection with the horses."

"Like a horse whisperer kind of thing?"

Jack laughed. "Nah, most of that's just hocus pocus. She's just a real steady hand, you know? And a horse can sense when a rider is nervous. It'll react accordingly. Brittany's never had a problem that way. She's a natural."

Santana nodded before returning all her concentration to the horse. The pair worked until lunchtime and then called it quits. The Latina knew she would be sore tomorrow, but also knew she had done well and was pleased.

"Come on, Lopez. Let's get some lunch." Jack threw his arm around her shoulder and led her away after she had said farewell to Rigel and handed the reins to a stable worker.

"Oh, and don't stress about the Lioness. I can tell she likes you."

Santana glanced sharply at his face and then relaxed as she saw that he was trying to ease her nerves.

"I like her too," she admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Three days passed between the day when she met Rigel…and Brittany…and Friday. Every day involved some riding mixed with sessions learning lines with Tina and discussions with Sam and the cast. Santana was happy, feeling the project start to gel together as they spent more time on it. It was going to be a good shoot and, she thought, an excellent film.

She had not had another chance to talk to Brittany, although she had seen the blonde from afar several times and managed to exchange smiles on a couple of occasions. Each time, Santana felt a wave of warmth spread over her and butterflies trembled in her stomach. She had finally acknowledged her attraction, but it hadn't made the situation any more comfortable than before. She found herself getting more and more desperate to know what Brittany thought of her. It was an impossible question while the blonde kept her distance, and kept her face so closed off. Santana was sure that if she got close enough the blonde's blue eyes would tell her all she longed to know, but even though they traded smiles the Latina got the impression that Brittany avoided a closer encounter. Santana would catch sight and move toward her, but the blonde always disappeared before she got there. It was beyond frustrating. Which was why a renewed suggestion that the cast and crew hit town on the Friday night provided the perfect distraction.

XXXXX

"Seriously? Robinsville has game! Who would have thought it?" Tina exclaimed, causing Quinn to laugh aloud and Jack to grin appreciatively. Santana agreed. It was a much larger city than she had been expecting. Earlier in the evening she had taken the opportunity to do a little shopping, both for groceries and other, more interesting things. Like clothes. She had seized a tight leather jacket as soon as she laid eyes on it and was wearing it proudly now, receiving the admiring glances and comments of the others with pleasure. She knew her own beauty and how to work it. The way Finn Hudson was trying to hang off her arm proved it. Not that she would have looked twice at him in a serious way, but tonight she had decided to let loose.

Mike heard the music first and gravitated toward the beat. He read the sign above the door. "Levels. Any good?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. It's got, what did you say Tina, game?" Everyone laughed and filed through the entrance.

It was a typical club, complete with dark corners, flashing fluorescent strobe lights, a fast beat and a crowded dance floor. Mike was twisting and turning in a second, closely followed by Tina. Santana chose to follow Jack and Quinn to the bar, pleased to be rid of Finn and at the same time to drown out the memory of Brittany. Downing a couple of shots, she accepted the offer of a random to dance and lost herself in the sweat and movement of a body against her own.

By the time two hours had gone by, Santana was exhausted. But she felt the urge to keep going. The insistent pounding in her head drove her to dance, even as she was convinced that her legs were too sore to keep her upright any longer. She had to forget, she had to drain her body of the constant ache that was her deep yearning for Brittany. Luckily Jack was behind her as she fell, catching her and hauling her half-conscious to a couch kept free by Rachel and Quinn. A glass of water was pressed into her hand and she was urged to drink. Dazed, she could only smile her thanks, a smile that disappeared as Brittany appeared from the dance floor to speak into Jack's ear.

_Fuck me_, Santana groaned. _I can't escape her…not that I want to_.

Jack was replying to the blonde's comments, then he shook his head and grabbed her hand as she tried to exit by the way she had come.

"You're staying," Jack yelled, loud enough for Santana to hear. Quinn took the blonde's hands and dragged her into a dance, holding tightly to her hips and forcing Brittany to move with her. Once the taller woman accepted that she was there to stay, she took the lead and Santana swore to every witness in the universe that she had never seen anything hotter. _Fuck breathing_, she thought, watching Brittany run her hands through her hair and down her body.

And then she was staring into blue ice. She was lost, she was drowning, and couldn't care in the least. The guards were down. Those eyes were no longer veiled, and all they were doing was calling the Latina to them. Moving as if through treacle, Santana stood in front of Brittany, watching as she took her hands and placed them on the small of her back, drawing the Latina's front against her own. As if the beat had called it forth a current of heat and desire raced the length of Santana's body and settled somewhere below her belly button. She felt it throb and couldn't resist placing her lips to Brittany's neck, not thinking for a second that it was probably an inappropriate reaction to someone she barely knew.

But she did. She did know her. She knew this woman as well as she knew herself. It wasn't based on previous experience, or second-hand knowledge of her history. It went far deeper than that. It was a knowledge of soul and heart, a connection beyond conscious thought. And in that moment, Santana was convinced that Brittany felt exactly the same. The Latina drew her closer, the two moving as one. No one else existed, no world beyond the two of them.

The trance wasn't broken until Jack laid his hands on the backs of both women and yelled that they should leave if they wanted to be in one piece tomorrow. Reluctantly Santana pulled away, but sought out the crystal eyes again as a way of keeping the connection. Brittany generously gave her a few precious seconds, but did not say a word, not even as the group left the club and made their way back to the ranch. Santana didn't say anything either.

She split from the rest of the group as they approached her cabin. Tina was not following, choosing to stay behind and flirt with Mike. As she made her way to the doorstep, the Latina felt a hand take hers and soft lips touch her cheek.

"Thanks for the dance."

Brittany moved away, not looking back, but Santana's dark eyes followed her until she could no longer be seen.

XXXXX

It was Sunday, and Santana couldn't keep still. She had spent the previous day wandering the ranch, hoping beyond hope that she'd run into Brittany. No such luck. She'd even scoured the whole vast stables complex three times. Jack was giving her curious looks the third time around, but if he suspected her purpose for being there he didn't say anything. Seriously, had the woman just vanished? Or had she gone back to avoiding the Latina? Either way, it wasn't helping Santana's peace of mind.

Sighing, she chose a comfortable spot beneath a spreading tree and sunk into a sitting position. It was only two hours after breakfast but the sun was already hot…too hot, as though a storm was coming but couldn't be seen yet. Santana sipped from her water bottle and let her mind roam where it would. Of course, it decided the only topic of interest was a certain elusive blonde.

For once, the Latina decided to indulge fully in contemplation of the woman they called the Lioness. To begin with, she was beyond stunning. The sun-kissed hair, the startling blue of her eyes and her thin lips were almost elf-like, delicate yet somehow conveying a strength that was both mysterious and compelling. The thin neck and sturdy shoulders were corded with muscle, as was the rest of her tall, lithe body. Santana stirred as she mentally traced the long arms and legs she could so easily imagine wrapped around herself. Yes, Brittany was beautiful. But that wasn't all she was, not by a long shot. They say eyes are the windows to a person's soul, and in Brittany's case Santana could well believe it. In those rare moments when the Lioness was not guarding her emotions, the expressiveness of those eyes was enough to stop anyone in their tracks.

The emotion Santana had seen was quiet, but intense - so much so that she found it hard to breathe. She knew instinctively that the woman was capable of immeasurable depth and connection when she chose. But it was not a depth that could be taken from her. To access it, Brittany would have to offer it. Otherwise the treasure she kept at her core was unreachable. Santana desperately desired to be offered a chance to prove herself, to prove what she could be to the woman. She felt that desire transform her. She was giddy with it, but at the same time felt as though her feet were finally standing on solid ground rather than sinking in sticky mud. How curious that such a contrast was possible.

And then she slapped herself with an open palm because she knew she was gushing like a love-sick puppy. Besides, Santana had no idea what Brittany was feeling. Yes, the attraction had been mutual on Friday when they were dancing, but that was really the only time she had felt it. At any other time it felt more like the blonde was searching her, rather than revealing anything about herself.

Frustrated suddenly, Santana leapt to her feet. She had to do something, anything, to relieve the unbearable tension that was building in her. Glancing around somewhat wildly, she saw two riders mount horses outside the stables and it gave her an idea. She would go for a ride, clear her head.

Running to Jack's office, she exclaimed, "I want to ride. Would you saddle Rigel for me?"

Jack looked up from a pile of papers, a slight frown marring his weathered brow.

"Did we have a scheduled session?"

Santana shook her head, no.

"I've got to get these accounts done before the end of the day. Sorry to be a buzz-kill, but I can't take the time to supervise your practice."

"You don't have to. I want to ride beyond the stables today. There's some wide open fields around here, right? I'll go there. Please?"

Jack looked more closely at the Latina, noticing her flushed cheeks and over-bright eyes. He knew she needed to be given the space.

"Okay." He stood up and made his way to Rigel's stall, Santana following closely on his heels. As he was saddling the horse he gave his conditions.

"I want you back before the dinner hour, and you should stay within sight of the ranch buildings at all times. There are enough other riders out there today to see if you get into any trouble. Oh, and stay away from the forest and the hills. Once you reach them, you're beyond the ranch's lands. If it starts to rain you must return immediately."

"Yeah, yeah. Who knew you were such a worrier?"

"Just promise me, Santana." Jack glanced seriously at her and she forced herself to adopt a more serious mood for his benefit.

"I heard you, Jack. I'll be careful."

Jack nodded. "Okay, you're good to go."

Santana eased herself into the saddle and kicked the horse into a trot.

"See you later," she called as she went.

XXXXX

The feel of the wind on her face and the power of Rigel's muscles beneath her was intoxicating. Taking in a deep breath, she let out a feral yell which Rigel matched by quickening his gait. She was free for the moment, even from the recollection of blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

Fearless, she directed the horse across the length of the valley and back again, taking their time and moving in and out of a gallop. But by the time they reached the ranch stables again, it was still only 3pm. Stopping to let the horse drink his fill at a water trough and nibble at grass, Santana weighed her options. She could give up the last three hours until dinner and study some lines, or she could continue to ride. Of course, the latter was the better option. Lines could wait till nighttime.

Encouraging Rigel into movement again, a mood of recklessness overtook her. Jack had recommended against entering the forest, but only on the grounds that it was beyond ranch lands. If she could find a well-cut path, she'd take it. What Santana did not bother to take into account were the angry clouds gathering on the horizon, threatening to eradicate the sun which had shone unfailingly since she'd arrived in Montana.

Finding a suitable path in amongst the trees, the Latina did not hesitate to follow it. Deeper and deeper the path carved and Santana was entranced by the green light that fell through the leaves over her head and lit her way. Each breath brought smells of earth and growing things to her senses, reminding her somewhat of Brittany's scent, one she liked so much it scared her. It was fresh, new, unique.

It wasn't until she felt the first drop of wetness on her cheek that she realized the sun had disappeared and her environment had grown considerably darker. As this realization crept up on her, she and Rigel emerged into a small clearing, full of long grass and small silver flowers. Stopping to take a drink of water, Santana glanced up into the angry grey sky.

"Shit," she muttered. "Jack might have been right."

Turning the horse she made her way back onto the path on which she had entered the clearing and urged him into as fast a trot as the way would allow. The rain fell heavier as she went, turning the hard-packed earth to mud. After half an hour of riding, they came across a fork in the path. Santana had not seen it on the way into the forest and now had no idea which divergence to take.

"SHIT!" This time the curse was much louder.

Finally she took the left-hand path and hoped it was the right one. An hour later and it was almost pitch-black. The Latina was soaked to the skin, shivering as gusts of cold wind bit through her clothing. Nope, not the right way. Sighing wearily she was about to turn Rigel back toward the fork when they came across a clearing much like the one they'd been in an hour and a half ago. Maybe it was the same one, but it was too dark to tell for sure. Santana had been breathing curses almost non-stop under her breath for a while now.

And then, the topping on the worst metaphorical cake ever baked. A flash of lightning lit up every part of the landscape for a millisecond and a clap of thunder followed at almost the same time, seeming to shake the ground. It was so loud, so startling, that Rigel reared in panic. Santana, not an expert rider, found herself sliding sideways out of the saddle. She clutched desperately for the saddle's horn and missed, landing heavily on the sodden forest floor, her right ankle twisting beneath her. An excruciating pain shot through her body. The horse was still rearing and Santana rolled to try and avoid the flailing hooves. A glancing blow on her forehead stunned her and laid her prone on the ground. Rigel took off, crashing away from his rider and into the undergrowth.

An eerie silence fell, even as the never-ceasing patter of raindrops and the distant growl of thunder continued. Santana was alone and monumentally screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The lightning lit up the small clearing, accompanied always by its darker, murmuring twin. Swearing profusely, Santana struggled to pull herself up against the rough bark of a nearby tree, gasping as her injured ankle sent pain shooting through her again. The rain was still falling heavily, adding layer upon layer of wet to her body. The biting wind wasn't making her any more comfortable. Amid the rain she didn't even notice the blood running from a cut on her scalp, but she noticed the stinging every time the wind blew and brushed strands of hair across the wound.

Resigned to spending the worst night of her life in the open, she closed her eyes and prayed for rescue, although she knew none was coming. What hadn't she told anyone where she was going? Why had she even taken the forest path in the first place? Stupid. Just stupid.

A momentary lull in the storm brought a low growl to her ears. At first Santana thought it was just a continuation of the thunder, but it was repeated and she realized that it was coming from a specific spot across the clearing from where she lay. Eyes moving frantically, she tried to see her surroundings in the dark. But it wasn't until another flash of lightning split the sky that she saw it - a wolf, crouched low to the ground, creeping towards her.

She knew she was lost. This was it. Her life was about to end, and there was nothing she could do about it. It was almost funny it was so ludicrous. But as the animal moved closer that temporary rush of amusement, of adrenalin, disappeared and a paralyzing fear replaced it.

As if the wolf sensed her shifting mood, it picked up its pace and Santana closed her eyes, praying death would come quickly.

The impact, the biting pain…it never came. Instead she heard another growl, different from the first and a lot louder. That was swiftly followed by a thud, the noise of something hitting the wolf. A startled yelp came from its throat. Santana opened her eyes in amazement, in time to follow a flurry of movement across the wet grass. She heard the sounds of growls and gasps and grunts and snaps. Something else was there, grappling with the wolf, moving too quickly to see. Then there was a cry and one shape could be seen in the dark, scrambling for the edge of the clearing. A second shape moved just as quickly to shield the frightened young woman who was practically curled around her trunk.

_What the fuck just happened_, Santana wondered, and was answered just as quickly by a dazzling flash and a crashing boom. In the swift light she saw the figure in front of her turn, matted blonde hair falling in waves around a pale face. And she knew who it was. She knew even as the figure moved swiftly to her side, kneeling and running shaking hands over her body. She knew as piercing eyes scanned her face and long fingers brushed wet hair from her forehead. She knew as the person turned and whistled before turning back to draw her gaze. Brittany. The woman who caused her insides to feel like they were turning inside out. The woman who had avoided her even as the Latina had tried to draw near, to understand the elusive blonde.

"Where are you hurt?"

Santana should not have been able to hear her over the thunder and the constant rattle of heavy water drops assailing the leaves over her head, but she did. The thrill that swept through her at the low, light tones of Brittany's voice was equally as incapacitating in its way as the fear of the wolf had been.

She knew that Brittany had already found the cut on her scalp so she indicated down the length of her body.

"My right ankle," was all she said and those long fingers were already running down her legs, gently testing the strength of them. Santana had gasped involuntarily even before the hands reached the injured ankle, twanging with pain as Brittany felt around the bone and the muscles that bound it. With a questioning glance the blonde unlaced the boot and removed it as carefully as she could. The exploration of bone and ligament continued and then the hands were withdrawn.

Another noise startled Santana, causing her to shrink away from the blonde. What she saw next amazed her, although in hindsight it should not have come as a surprise. A fully clad horse, the jet black one she had seen Brittany ride previously, came trotting through the brush from her right and stopped beside the blonde. She rose to her feet in one smooth motion, grasped a blanket and a bottle of water from a saddlebag, and returned to Santana's side. Carefully she draped the heavy material around her shoulders, unscrewed the bottle's cap and raised the bottle to Santana's lips. Rather than take the bottle from her the Latina, her heart pounding frantically, eased her hands over the blonde's and trapped them as she drank.

The low tones came to her ears again.

"I need to get you out of here. You're soaked and the wolf could come back."

Santana merely nodded and allowed Brittany to draw away from her again, following every movement with her eyes. Brittany placed a hand on the horse's neck and it sank to its front knees, then onto its side. The blonde returned the water to a side pouch before glancing at Santana.

"This will hurt…moving you…but we don't have a choice. I'll be as careful as I can."

Santana nodded again and waited as Brittany approached. She hesitated before taking the Latina's right arm and wrapping it around her neck, then wrapping her own right arm around Santana's mid-back and her left under her knees. There was no hint that Brittany felt her weight as she pushed herself upright, holding Santana securely to her chest. The Latina whimpered as her ankle moved painfully and buried her face in the side of Brittany's neck. Taking in the scent she had not realized she knew so well, the pain settled to a steady, but bearable, throb and she sighed in relief.

Brittany strode to the reclining horse and settled into the saddle, allowing Santana to find her most comfortable position while remaining wrapped as closely around the blonde as she could manage. At a word, the horse rose to its feet. Santana could not entirely hold back another whimper, but instantly forgot any discomfort as Brittany pressed her lips to the hot forehead so close to her face.

XXXXX

They moved through the forest in silence, no sounds detected other than the rain and the thunder which still rumbled over their heads. She didn't know how long she sat there, cradled and comforted even as the horse continued to move in the night. Minutes, or maybe hours, later a new clearing emerged from the gloom. It soon grew until Santana could not see its limits. All around her came a feeling of space, too far for her to see in the limited light that remained. No more lightning crackled and the darkness was oppressive. Yet still those warm arms enveloped her, reminding her that she was not alone.

A howl rose to the left of the women and Santana gasped, a fresh thrill of fear coursing through her. Brittany clutched her tighter and urged the horse up a small slope.

Before Santana could even wonder what it was, a new darkness emerged in front of her. It was not until relative quiet settled over her and the horse was kneeling to the ground again that she registered the fact that they had left the dark night and the outdoors behind them. Brittany moved from the horse as easily as she had mounted him, and after fumbling at the wall for a second, opened a door. Santana couldn't see anything but she smelled a faint waft of incense and wood which made her feel like it might be truly safe.

Brittany lowered her onto what felt like the most comfortable surface in the world, the Latina releasing her neck only reluctantly. The next thing she knew, a pair of lips brushed her ear and whispered, "Give me five minutes. You're safe here. Try to relax." Santana didn't bother replying but instead focused on the nerves that were playing havoc with her insides.

XXXXX

She must have fallen asleep. How that was possible considering her sodden state was still a little beyond her, but Santana stirred to the glorious feeling of fingertips running softly down her cheek. Opening her eyes she instantly found a set of blue orbs gazing back at her. She also realized that soft light was filtering through to her consciousness, some from a series of electric lights spaced evenly on brackets in the wall, and some originating in a wood fire that was slowly growing in brightness and warmth.

Rising up on her elbows she looked around. The room was a long one, and from what she could see contained most of the contents of a house. The crackling fire sent out heat from close by on her right, with a small round table between her and the flames, and two dark brown armchairs completing a semi-circle with the couch she was lying on. To her left and on the other side of the room was a kitchenette, complete with bench top, oven, microwave, shelves and cabinets, all in a tasteful cream color. The middle of the room was dominated by a large oak dining table and accompanying high-backed chairs, all in dark wood colors. Beyond the table in the far left corner were bookshelves and in the far right, a large double bed. The walls were wood of a lighter shade than the table. As a whole, it gave off a feeling of homeliness.

This was all seen in one glance before Santana returned her attention to the woman kneeling at her side. Then she gasped, taking in what had not been evident in the dark of the stormy night. A jagged gash carved an ugly path down one side of Brittany's face, near the hairline, and was still bleeding freely. On that same left side the damage started again halfway down her swan-like neck, running across the top of the shoulder and then disappearing down her back. Santana could not see how far down the wolf had clawed at her. Myriad other scrapes and holes in clothing covered the tall woman.

Leaning forward further, Santana tentatively held a hand out and traced the wounds, never once touching skin. She wanted to cry out, to wrap the other woman in her arms or head straight back out into the night and take her to someone who could fix this…someone who could make her whole again. But Brittany was having none of it. Shaking her head with a small smile, she picked Santana up again as she had done earlier in the evening and walked over to a door situated between the kitchenette and the bookshelves.

"It doesn't matter," she murmured, "you're still wet and you need to get warm again."

Santana willed herself to remain silent and instead looked around at the bathroom she was carried into. It was decked out in hues of yellow and green, with fluffy carpet, cupboards, a toilet and large basin, a walk-in shower and a deep bath. Placing Santana on a stool beside the bath, Brittany leaned over and turned taps from which water began to gush. Once steam started to rise she added a delicate floral bubble bath and paused, watching the bath fill up. Sighing, she drew a bathrobe and pajamas from a nearby cupboard and draped them on wall hooks, ready for use. Then she turned to Santana…who gulped.

"I'll give you half an hour to soak. The soap, shampoo and conditioner are just there." She pointed just over the Latina's shoulder. Swallowing nervously, she then asked, "Do you need help? Um…undressing?"

Santana blushed crimson and nodded, watching with fluttering breath as Brittany hesitantly edged closer and grasped the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Santana's arm muscles ached as she raised her hands to allow smoother passage. Then, resting those hands on the blonde's shoulders, she stood up gingerly, not resting any weight on her injured ankle. The flush in her face spread through her body and settled in the pit of her stomach as Brittany fumbled with the button and zipper on her jeans. Drawing the fabric down over her hips, fingers brushed Santana's waist, causing the breath in both their throats to hitch. Pausing only for a brief second, the blonde lowered Santana to the seat again and drew the material off of her, taking extra care when maneuvering around the ankle. Then she moved back a few steps, obviously trying to keep her eyes from the copious amounts of dusky skin now available to be seen.

Santana, sensing her discomfort, sighed and said, "Thank you. I think I'm okay now."

Brittany nodded with visible relief, the tightness around her blue eyes easing slowly.

"Just call out if you need me," she said and made a quick exit, shutting the door behind her. Santana allowed herself a few moments to think about what had just happened. The blonde was uncomfortable with their forced intimacy, that was clear, but she had also seen the reluctant stirrings of some other emotion, no matter how much those blue eyes were desperate to hide it. She knew she was powerfully attracted to Brittany but there wasn't time or energy that night to process those feelings, or even to fully understand what had happened to her since her departure from the ranch.

So instead she removed her underwear and clambered into the bath, with only a few muttered swearwords as her ankle moved in awkward ways. Groaning as the heat of the water flowed over her aching body, she turned the taps off and leaned backward until only her head was above the level of the water. Dragging the soap over her skin, she hissed as all the small cuts and bruises felt the healing sting. She also strained her ears for any sound emerging from the larger room next door. Nothing told her where Brittany was in relation to herself, or what she was doing.

Santana took the full half hour she had been allocated, washing her hair and letting her body soak. As she did so the residual fear from her fall and the encounter with the wolf slowly drifted away. Knowing that Brittany would soon be returning to check on her, she eased herself from the water and dressed, the pajamas fitting her well enough for the purpose. The bathrobe that she draped over them was warm and soft to the touch. When she heard a quiet knock on the door she called out,

"Come in."

Brittany peered around the edge of the door, obviously relieved to see Santana's body covered. She didn't hesitate to sweep the Latina from her feet, causing the other woman to giggle quietly. That didn't last long as she realized that the blonde was still wet to the touch, her face and clothes stained with blood. So close she was to those striking blue eyes, the eyes that steadfastly refused to meet her own. So close to those lips too, thinner than her own but still so beautiful. Santana swallowed hard, instead letting Brittany return her to the couch in silence.

The fire was roaring away and so hot that she didn't feel much of a drop in temperature from the bath. As Brittany handed her a mug of what smelled like hot chocolate, making her mouth water in anticipation, Santana asked, "Where's the horse. Is it safe?" She was trying desperately to help the blonde relax with her, wanting her to feel comfortable and open with the woman she barely knew.

"Mmhm. The stable is locked so he won't be bothered by…anything."

Santana saw Brittany's attempt to steer clear of the word 'wolf'.

"You need to get dry too. I can't have my rescuer catching hypothermia," Santana murmured with gentle humor. She was delighted when the comment startled a chuckle from Brittany. She was hesitant to voice her next thought, but wouldn't allow herself to hold back. "You need help?"

Brittany blushed and shook her head gingerly.

"No, I'm fine. You rest. I won't be long."

With that the blonde was gone. Santana's eyes began to droop insistently. Still she wouldn't give in to the urge to sleep until she had finished her drink…and until she had seen that Brittany was okay. She was still afraid of the possible severity of the blonde's injuries. She didn't have long to wait. Brittany emerged within ten minutes, drying her hair on a towel as she came toward the fire. Santana's mouth was dry. For some reason, even with the fresh wounds still glistening with slowly clotting blood, Brittany was beautiful. Her pale skin was luminous in the soft light. She was dressed in a pair of shorts that fell to mid-thigh and her tank top revealed glorious arms with thin, strong muscles that flexed as the arms moved. Her sturdy shoulders were particularly appealing, the ridge of bone connecting with her collarbone holding them straight and proud, a fitting frame for the head.

Brittany's smile recalled Santana to herself, blushing as she realized she had been caught staring.

"Do you have a medicine kit?"

Brittany nodded.

"Bring it over here and sit by me," Santana demanded. She was instantly obeyed.

Thanking her lucky stars that she had stuck with that first aid course a year ago, Santana turned herself until she was sitting upright on the couch, Brittany sitting on a low stool and slanted slightly with her injured left side toward the Latina. Muttering quietly as she sifted through the kit's contents, she grinned when Brittany giggled.

"You done?" the Latina smirked as she let her eyes catch the crystal blue staring back at her. She watched the eyes widen slowly and a red blush spread over those pale cheeks, but for once, Brittany did not look away. She allowed Santana to take in her features, to try to decipher the icy depths that the Latina wanted so much to understand. And the gaze did not break even as Santana leaned in to brush her hair back behind her left ear and draw a cotton wool bud wet with antiseptic fluid slowly across the gash on her hairline. It must have been painful but the blonde did not make a sound. As the bud moved from her face to her neck, her shoulder, and then across her back, she kept up a steady breathing pattern.

One of Brittany's hands rested on her own knee while the other was placed agonizingly close to Santana's thigh. The Latina did not draw back once she had finished. Instead, she raised her left hand and brushed lightly across Brittany's right cheek, hoping against hope that the blonde wouldn't feel how hard it shook. Sighing, Brittany closed her eyes and her features fell into a relaxed state. It took all Santana had not to lean in further and kiss the woman right then. She wanted to, more than anything, but she knew instinctively that the blonde would more than likely shy away from her. She was like a wild animal, drawing close to a gentle touch but afraid of something more passionate.

Removing her hand, Santana repacked the kit, ignoring the look she had caught in those blue eyes…something suspiciously like disappointment. Once she was done she allowed Brittany to pick her up a final time and carry her to that big bed, the firm mattress supporting her frame well while still proving to be comfortable. She watched the covers being drawn up over her limbs and tucked into her sides. Then Brittany moved back to the couch, turning off the lights as she went, and laid down where Santana had been a minute before.

"What are you doing?"

Brittany raised her head with a slight frown.

"You don't seriously think I'm going to let you sleep there?" Sighing, Santana pulled back the covers next to her, reinforcing her point. "There's plenty of room for us both, and you're the one with the worst injuries. Get over here."

Brittany paused for the longest moment, a series of conflicting emotions passing in quick succession across her face. Finally, a genuine smile appeared, as if she had come to a decision. Santana could only watch in amazement as the smile lightened the blonde's entire mood. It was only the second time the Latina had seen her completely shed her inhibitions, the first time being when Maya came to visit her. It was overwhelming, all-encompassing. Santana thrilled to the mere sight, and even more so when Brittany stepped lightly to the bed, settling quickly under the covers. Turning onto her side, she watched as Brittany drew her body closer, biting her lower lip as crystal blue eyes met liquid dark ones. The light from the fire played across the features of both, letting the other trace every line and ridge.

Slowly, yet surely, Brittany touched her lips to Santana's neck, the heat from the touch spreading across every inch of the Latina's skin. It was light, barely there, and Santana wondered if her own similar gesture at the dance club on Friday had had the same effect.

"I wish I could…I wish I could tell you…" Santana struggled hard to articulate her feelings.

"It's okay," Brittany whispered back, touching her cheek tenderly. "Sleep. You're safe, I promise."

"I believe you."

And then, obedient to the woman's command as Brittany had been to hers not twenty minutes before, Santana let her eyes close with a sigh and drifted into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Santana woke the next morning with a quiet moan. If her body had been aching last night, it now felt as though every inch of her was being pounded by a million tiny hammers. For a few minutes she didn't even bother to move, instead allowing her brain to slowly accept the fact that she was awake…and that she was alone in the bed. Sighing she thought over the night before. What it all meant she had no idea. She just knew that Brittany stirred her in a way she'd not experienced before. She had to know more.

Lifting her head slightly, she peered around the room but couldn't see the blonde. Early morning light was penetrating around the edge of the curtains and the fire was still burning. Everything was quiet.

Slowly swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Santana tested her ability to stand and took stock of all the small pains in various places that told her she was alive, although battered and bruised. Slipping on the bathrobe she had discarded the night before, she hobbled to what had to be the front door. Opening it carefully, she blinked as the sun's rays reached her sleepy eyes. Her breath caught as she took in the view before her. A light frost coated the grass, running out from the porch of the building, down a small rise and across the valley to the banks of a swift-flowing river. It continued past the river's bounds on the far side until it reached the edge of a brace of trees. As her eyes looked further, Santana took in the seemingly endless forest that spread like a cloak over the hills bordering the valley. It didn't look as sinister as it had the night before, but rather more mysterious, a place of high adventure.

Turning her eyes to her immediate left, Santana instantly saw Brittany, swinging gently in a deck chair. She was huddled under a blanket that was spread over her long legs and up to her chin. She clutched a steaming mug from which, as Santana watched, she took a small sip.

"Good morning," Santana said quietly, not moving from her place on the doorstep. A wave of shyness swept over her as Brittany's blue eyes sought her own. Smiling, the blonde stood and approached.

"Morning," she replied. "I'll fix you some breakfast. What do you feel like?"

"Just a hot drink."

"Coffee?"

"Please."

Nodding, Brittany stepped past the Latina and disappeared indoors. Santana didn't bother to follow, but instead moved forward to sit on the porch steps, continuing to take in the beauty of the landscape spread out below her. The air was still and carried the piping notes of birds to her ears. Before long Brittany had returned, handing her a mug and spreading a blanket over her shoulders. She then sat beside the Latina, who shifted closer to her for more warmth. They sat for some minutes in silence, just enjoying the company of the other and the peace of the morning. Finally, Brittany spoke again.

"I've called the ranch. They know where we are and are sending some people to get us. They'll be here within the half hour."

Santana nodded, then asked, "What is this place?"

Brittany glanced at the building behind her. "It's a hunter's cabin. The ranch has several spread throughout the area and keep them in order in case they're needed. They're used for guests of the ranch on occasion too."

"Mm. I guess that's why they have such nice bathrobes."

Santana plucked sheepishly at the one she was wearing. Brittany laughed quietly.

"Yeah."

Silence fell again, before Santana asked the question that had been buzzing around in her head since the night before.

"How did you find me?"

Ice blue met liquid dark for a brief second before Brittany looked away again.

"When they realized you were missing everyone available was sent out to look for you," she said quietly. "Your friend Tina said she'd seen you ride in this direction, so that's where I chose to start. I'm a good tracker."

Santana sighed, her eyes not leaving the other's face.

"I owe you my life."

Brittany reddened and shook her head, her gaze falling to the hands clasped in front of her. Santana reached over and placed one of hers on top of them. Just as she was about to speak again, a faint murmur in the air began to be heard. Brittany's gaze shot up and to the left, her eyes seeking out a spot on the horizon that Santana could not see.

"What is it?"

Brittany didn't answer for a moment, but then removed a hand from under Santana's and pointed across her body.

"There. It's your ride home."

Santana had to search for a few more seconds before she saw it too - a faint dot getting ever larger against the blue sky. They watched as the helicopter approached, then landed. Two people clambered out as the rotors slowed.

Jack, his face a picture of relief, bounded up the stairs and gathered Brittany into a feverish hug, drawing back as she hissed in pain. He surveyed her body, taking stock of the wounds, while another man Santana didn't know remained further back, watching everything. It was not until she felt warmth envelop her that she realized Jack had finished with Brittany and was now hugging her.

She expected recriminations, but all he said was, "I'm glad you're safe, lass."

He led them both back into the cabin, Brittany directing the other man toward the stable before following them in. Jack threw himself into one of the chairs around the fire. Santana limped to the couch and sank into it with a sigh and Brittany sat across from her. The man studied them both.

"Brittany filled me in on the basics. The most important thing is that we get you both to the hospital as soon as possible. Decisions about filming with your ankle, Santana, will wait. I've already talked to Sam and we've thrown some ideas around which we'll get into with you once you're back at the ranch."

Santana nodded.

"My ankle will be fine. But Brittany should be looked at right away."

She saw the blonde's lips curve upwards.

"Don't think for a second that I won't be having words with my friend, but your health is just as important." Jack jumped to his feet again and seized both of their mugs, now empty, and strode away to place them in the sink.

"Right. Let's get out of here."

"Um, Jack…I thought I'd ride back. Hermes needs to be returned to the stables and I can clean up here before I leave."

Jack was already shaking his head.

"No way, Britt. You'll be coming back in the chopper with us. Matthew is going to take care of Hermes and anything else that needs doing."

"But I'm fine!"

Santana grinned as she watched Brittany being swept from her seat and hustled out the front door, muttering curses at Jack as she went. The man supported Santana on her bad ankle as she too left the cabin. It was the work of a few minutes for the two women to climb aboard the helicopter, Santana still in her pajamas but covered with an additional jersey and a blanket, and for Jack to gather the pieces of tattered clothing they had left from the night before.

Once he too was aboard the chopper took off, Santana gasping as she watched the ground disappear from beneath her. She'd never been in a helicopter before. It was exhilarating. She couldn't wipe the broad grin off her face. She looked around to try and catch Brittany's eye, but the blonde was staring out of the opposite window, her face once more carefully impassive. The openness from the night before, and even earlier that morning, was gone. Jack spoke into his helmet mike, pointing out various features of the landscape as they passed over or near them. The Rockies Mountains swept away to their right and Santana shivered in awe. Everything still felt like a dream - the frantic ride through the forest the previous afternoon, the nightmarish accident and the brush with the wolf, the interesting tension between herself and Brittany in the cabin. Now, she could add the liberation of flight to that list. And always at the forefront of her mind was Brittany. Why did she feel so drawn to the other woman? Who was she, really? She shifted nervously in her seat, stealing another glance at the woman before trying to think of something else.

XXXXX

The helicopter landed on the hospital roof after forty-five minutes in the air. In that time Brittany hadn't spoken to anyone and refused to meet the gaze of either Jack or Santana. Nor did she when Santana was put into a wheelchair and taken to an examination room. She could only assume that the blonde was being led away in a similar fashion. The doctor was friendly and worked quickly, examining the ankle and deciding that she had torn a couple of ligaments. Her head wound was cleaned and dressed. After binding the ankle and signing over a pair of crutches, Santana was released into Jack's care.

"How is Brittany?" were the very first words out of her mouth. Jack smiled tightly in response.

"They'll be taking her into surgery soon. The injuries across her shoulder and back will need to be repaired as soon as possible."

Distressed, Santana sunk into the nearest chair.

"I-I didn't know they were that bad. I tried to clean them, I…"

"Don't stress yourself out about it. I know you did all you could, and she's in no real danger." He smiled encouragingly. "Come on. I'll take you back to the ranch."

"I can't see her now?"

Jack just shook his head and helped her up, walking slowly alongside her to the parked car he had waiting.

The rest of the day was a blur. She remembered being greeted by Tina's tears and hugs from the rest of the cast. She had met quickly with Sam and determined that her ankle would not unduly delay preparations or early shooting on the set. She went to bed early. Only one encounter in that day remained clearly in her memory. After her return to the ranch, she had taken a moment to hobble to the nearest fence and watched as a set of half-wild horses were being put through their paces by ranch staff. Her thoughts were all over the place, but somehow she still felt the small hand tapping her calf muscle. Pulling herself reluctantly out of the mental mire she was drowning in, Santana glanced back and down to see the little girl Brittany had taken such delight in. What was her name again…Maya? And behind Maya her beautiful mother was standing and observing them both.

Sighing, Santana lowered herself wearily onto a nearby seat and watched the little girl draw near again. She did nothing else, waiting for Maya to speak first. But the normally chatty girl was silent. She stood right in front of Santana's knees, her brown eyes flicking over the woman's face as if she were searching for something. Finally, she carefully reached her little arms around Santana's neck and hugged her, still without saying a word. Puzzled, Santana glanced at the mother as she returned the hug.

Smiling tentatively, the woman said, "We heard a little of what happened. How are you?"

"I-I'm not really sure. It's all still a blur."

The woman nodded as if she understood.

"Maya, honey, we need to go. Let go of the lady, please."

Maya obediently withdrew but, as her mother led her away, she kept glancing back at the bewildered Latina.

XXXXX

After waking early the next morning, Santana sought out Jack and begged a ride to the hospital from him. She had slept soundly but upon waking was once again desperate to be near Brittany, to hear her voice, to know she was alright.

"Santana, I'm happy to take you but I'm not sure if she'll be awake yet."

"I don't care. I'll wait if I have to. Just please, take me?"

Shrugging, Jack allowed himself to be persuaded. But he was right. Brittany had still not emerged from her unconscious state after the surgery, and all Santana could do was peer at her form through a small window in the door to her room. Her pleas to be allowed to sit with her had been turned down…for the time being. To try and reassure her, Jack had shunted her into the hospital cafe for breakfast. There, she ate and drank in silence, still too tired and disinclined to carry on a conversation with her companion.

"Jack!"

Santana turned to see the mother and daughter duo from the day before approach again. The little girl had a bunch of bright flowers clasped in her hot little hands.

"Maria. It's good to see you." The two adults embraced affectionately. "Are you here to see Brittany?"

A small frown crossed the mother's face and then was gone as she answered. "No, actually. I thought she was still asleep."

"She is," Jack affirmed.

"I thought I'd take Maya to visit her grandmother."

"Isabel? She's here? What's wrong with her?"

"Another fall. You think she'd heed the doctor's advice, but no! She'd still rather go tramping through the forest on a rainy day."

Jack chuckled. While they talked, Maya walked up to Santana. In place of her solemnity of yesterday, the girl had a happy grin on her face. Santana couldn't help but reply with one of her own.

"We're here to see abuela," she said excitedly. "Do you know my abuela?"

"No, honey. I'm sure she's lovely though."

"She is." The little girl nodded firmly. "These flowers are for her. Do you think they're pretty?"

"They are pretty. Just like the person holding them."

Maya blushed and her grin widened.

"Mama, mama! Can we take la mujer bella to see abuela?" Maya tugged at Maria's sleeve and the older woman looked over at Santana.

"Maya, baby, I'm sure she's too busy to come with us."

"No! She should come." Running back to Santana, the little girl placed a hand on her knee. "What is your name? I am Maya."

"Santana," the Latina replied.

"Santana," the girl repeated softly. "This is Maria, my mama. You have to come and meet abuela."

Santana, struggling to follow Maya's train of thought, glanced at Maria and shrugged.

"The person I was here to see isn't…isn't available right now." She avoided saying Brittany's name but she knew that Maria knew who she meant. "I'd be happy to meet abuela if you don't mind."

The older woman hesitated and opened her mouth to reply, but Jack leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. She turned to him and watched him nod before looking carefully at Santana for a moment. Finally she sighed.

"You're welcome to come along if you wish."

"YAY!" Maya jumped up and down with excitement before grabbing Santana's hand and attempting to pull her to her feet. She was surprisingly strong and Santana had to suppress a grunt as her ankle twisted painfully. Maya must have seen her wince because she let go of her hand, but continued to shuffle impatiently until Santana had risen to her feet and indicated that she was ready to go. As the trio made their way down the closest corridor, the Latina heard Jack mutter quietly to himself.

"Well this should be interesting."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The woman was old. Wrinkles lined her face like water cutting deep crevasses in a valley. Her eyes squinted slightly, betraying the pain her body was feeling. But she was obviously glad to have visitors, her mouth cracking into a wide smile as her granddaughter raced up to her, holding out her flowers proudly. Despite her enthusiasm, Maya was very careful as she leaned to kiss the woman's cheek, as if she was afraid she might break if treated roughly. A nurse took the flowers away to place them in water.

The woman's eyes skated past Maria, who stood quietly in the doorway, and settled on Santana. The gaze was disconcerting. Santana felt like she was being stripped bare, all her secrets open to the other woman's discernment. Without taking her eyes from the Latina, she spoke to Maya.

"Beautiful girl, go and spend some time with your mother. I want to talk to your friend for a while."

Maya pouted slightly but sighed and tripped obediently out of the room, followed by her mother. Santana and the woman in the bed were left alone in each other's company, one of the two more than a little nervous. She didn't know the woman. She couldn't guess why she wanted to talk with her. Warily taking in beautiful silver hair, still long and luxurious despite her age, Santana swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Come closer, my dear. I don't bite." The woman beckoned with a gnarled finder, a slight smile chasing its way across her mouth.

Santana stepped carefully to the woman's side and took the seat that was indicated.

My name is Isabel, Maya's grandmother."

"S-Santana," the younger woman stammered. She marveled at the play of dappled sunlight on Isabel's frail skin, moving with the leaves in the tree outside the window to her right. She also didn't miss the fact that those piercing green eyes never left her face.

Santana thought the silence would drag out forever but Isabel leaned back on her pillows with a sigh. The Latina's head instantly felt a little lighter, as though someone had until that moment been digging through it with a stick.

"I hear you've had an interesting time lately," Isabel murmured in an amused tone, but gently as if trying not to worry her visitor.

Santana glanced sharply at her before directing her gaze at the hands clasped in her lap. Nodding slightly, she said, "Maya has been talking to you."

"No, and not Maria either. This place spreads rumors like the plague." She paused, scanning Santana's face with a kind of secret knowledge that scared the Latina. Even more quietly she continued, "You have been with the Lioness."

It was not a question. Santana frowned for a split second before blushing a very dark red. She wasn't sure what Isabel was implying, exactly, but her mouth and brain refused to coordinate enough to give a coherent answer to the statement. Her mind was filled again with blonde hair, an intoxicating smell and eyes looking keenly into her soul…come of think of it, much as the older woman was doing at that very moment.

Rather than confirm what Isabel obviously already knew, Santana tried a different tactic.

"Why do they call her that? The Lioness, I mean."

Isabel shrugged and shifted slightly on the hospital bed.

"It's the name by which all such women have been known."

"You mean there's been more than one?"

"One in every generation going back hundreds of years, if you can believe the legends that are told."

Santana took a moment to ponder Isabel's words and the inscrutable looks that accompanied them.

"I don't know the legends. I've heard stories about…about Brittany, about what she's done for Maya. But that's all." Thinking for some minutes in silence, she dared to raise her eyes to Isabel's face again, meeting the green stare with one of her own. For some reason that she couldn't pinpoint, she knew that the woman lying in front of her could give her some of the answers she'd been looking for ever since she met Brittany.

"Tell me. Tell me who she is."

This time Isabel's smile was fierce, her wrinkles enveloping her face in a glorious mosaic of life lived.

"The Lioness is a local legend. She always lives in this part of the country. No one can predict who she will be or when she will appear, but there is always one in a lifetime."

Isabel stretched out a hand toward the half-full glass of water on her nightstand. Santana quickly took it up and placed it in the other woman's hand. After she had drunk and replaced the glass, she seized one of Santana's hands and held it between both of her own in her lap.

"She is solitary," Isabel continued softly, but with that disturbing intensity returning to lace her voice and sparkle her eyes. "She is very hard to get to know, and will allow only a few people to see all her depth. But…" and here Santana was startled to see tears well in those green eyes, "…those who she does allow to see her, to know her intimately, count themselves among the most fortunate of people."

"Why?" Santana's voice trembled with her desire to know more.

"It is said that anyone who comes into contact with a Lioness will be confronted with the truth about themselves. They will be prompted to discover things they never knew existed inside of themselves, or things they'd made themselves forget. The stories do not explain how, exactly, but that common theme runs through them all. And most, if not all, people honor the Lioness for that reason. Life becomes clearer, they understand themselves better. It can be a harrowing, but rewarding experience."

Santana was confused. She thought there might be a lot more about the legend that Isabel was only skimming over, but for the life of her she couldn't bring herself to interrupt the older woman's narrative.

"And then there are those to whom the Lioness will not only reveal themselves, but she will also reveal herself to them. As I said, only a very few are so privileged. If the Lioness chooses well, they will love her unconditionally. Just as she loves them. In many ways those people become a part of her, of her life in a most profound way. They become her legacy. They change the world around them because she has enabled them to do so."

Santana drew a sharp breath into her lungs. It felt like she hadn't breathed since Isabel had begun talking. The woman's fingers were running lightly over the knuckles of the hand she still clasped. Even in the midst of her turmoil, the Latina could feel the woman trying to calm, to reassure her.

"To be loved by a Lioness is unlike anything else you will ever experience." Isabel's voice had dropped to a mere whisper. Santana had to lean closer to catch her words. "But there is a price."

Santana drew her hand away from Isabel's lap, a chill running through her. She dreaded what the woman would say, what she would reveal. She was already too far invested in Brittany to be indifferent to whatever message Isabel was trying to send her. But she knew instinctively that she would not like what was coming.

"No Lioness has ever lived past thirty-five years of age. Those who love a Lioness will always carry that knowledge with them. Whatever is shared will be bittersweet because they know she will not be with them forever."

Numb. She was numb. She knew she was crying, because she could feel her eyes redden, swell and overflow, the hot residue trickling down her equally burning cheeks. She could see Isabel's tears flow in sympathy. But that was nothing, nothing to the poker-hot thoughts stabbing through her consciousness. It hadn't taken much time with Brittany to realize that the connection between them ran fathoms deep. But did she love her? Could she, after so short an acquaintance? Or was she merely feeling gratitude for the fact that Brittany had saved her life? All the times they had interacted, all the times Santana had merely glimpsed the woman, ran on repeat through her head like a never-ending newsreel. Love might be the right word to apply to what she felt, but it wasn't enough. It didn't encompass everything that was happening to her.

She had to say something, anything, to stop the torturous flow in her mind.

"How…how can you possibly know all this?"

Santana had asked the question, but she already knew the answer. Isabel's emerald gaze never left Santana's face, full of compassion, of understanding.

"I know it because I've been through it."

The Latina's eyes begged the old woman to continue, to teach her what this might mean for her.

"Her name was Ana." Isabel was smiling slightly again, her eyes alight with the memory. "She was not so…extravagant…in her actions as your Lioness sometimes is," Santana blushed at Isabel's insinuation, "but she touched people's lives in a similar way. The first time I saw her, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She wasn't beautiful but she was striking. She turned and saw me, gave me the smallest smile, but stripped my soul bare in a moment."

Isabel swallowed and for a moment seemed to sink into a deep, peaceful quiet, reliving, remembering.

"I was with her for four years, the best of my life. I could have been dirt poor and living in a ditch, but she would have made it a palace. I didn't need anything else. Then she was gone, thirty-two and hit by a car on a dark night. Gone in an instant."

Isabel shook her head in sorrow, but somehow strength was still radiating from her. Her face held the look of a woman who had gone through hell after the loss, but come out the other side of grief to find contentment.

"My life ended for two years. I was going through the motions but I wasn't really there. I was with her, or wandering trying to find her. But I clearly remember the day she returned, a quiet whisper in my ear. She asked me what I thought I was doing." Isabel chuckled wryly. "She wanted to know why her love, which was still surging in every part of me, wasn't enough to remind me that life is precious, something to savor and delight in. She promised she'd never leave me, but said I had to allow myself to live, to love, again. When my journey was done, she said, I'd see her again. But until then I still had things to do. I swear I almost felt her lips touch mine for an instant before I awoke to myself."

She grasped Santana's hand again. "I felt…I still feel grief at her loss, but I started to live…for her…to honor her. I met a wonderful man, was blessed with three children and my precious granddaughter. My love for them isn't less because I still love Ana. I feel richer, more alive, because of her."

Isabel fell silent, her tale completed. Santana gulped at the air, feeling like she was drowning. But Isabel cut through the mess.

"Who is she to you?"

And suddenly, Santana knew the answer, as clear as day.

"Everything. She's everything."

It was only a whisper, but Isabel heard. Raising herself completely off the pillows for the first time and sitting up, the old woman stroked Santana's cheek gently, wiping away a lonely tear, all the while breaking through her walls with a gaze of complete understanding.

"She will offer, but you must still choose. Love is not always enough. You have to consciously commit yourself to all that comes with loving a Lioness. Believe me, she will accept nothing less."

For a good ten minutes there was silence. The women breathed together, thought together, loved together. Their shared experience of a Lioness, one living and one long dead, bound them tight. Finally, Isabel sighed and broke the meditation. Pressing the call button for a nurse, she smiled.

"I am tired. And hungry. You should go now."

As Santana rose, stretching her stiffened joints, Isabel spoke once more.

"I am nearing the end of my life's journey. Ana calls to me and I can't wait to be with her. But your life is still to be lived. Live bravely, my love."

Santana bent and embraced the old woman, kissing her cheek and withdrawing only as the nurse entered, accompanied by Maria and Maya. Her head swimming, she walked out of that room, out of the hospital, and into the light of a bright midday sun.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Three days later Brittany was released from hospital and brought back to Winslow Ranch by Jack. Santana had not gone to see her during that time, despite wanting to. Isabel's story about the Lioness and her challenge to the Latina to make a choice had shaken her and she wanted time to wrap her head around what it all meant. If Santana was ever given the opportunity to be with Brittany, would she accept it? Her life plan hadn't included falling head over heels for a blonde bombshell who, if legend was also truth, would not be alive for long. Would she really redefine her life for the woman? It was an overwhelming thought.

But, on the other hand, wasn't that what love was all about? Shaking everything upside down and inside out? The Latina was enough of a risk-taker to anticipate the possibility of an adventure like that with some enthusiasm.

But really, this was all cold calculation. Reason left little room for passion. Santana sighed. Could she really leave Brittany, if it turned out the blonde wanted her? Would her heart even give her the choice? The Latina didn't think so.

In the days since she had last seen Brittany, Santana had watched filming preparations get under way in earnest and riding practice for cast members step up in intensity. She herself had spent a lot of time with Tina running lines and developing their characters. Those sessions only ever involved work, although she did catch Tina's gaze studying her carefully when she thought she was unobserved. But that period of waiting, of uncertainty, did not last for long.

By Friday Santana could no longer resist the pull toward the woman who had saved her life. Having found out from Mercedes which cabin Brittany occupied, she bought a bunch of the most beautiful flowers she could find and a box of chocolates, and made her way to the blonde woman's front door. Her hands were sweaty and her throat dry, but she didn't hesitate as she knocked, waiting for an answer from within. It didn't take long for Brittany to open the door. The first thing Santana noticed was a strong flicker of emotion in blue eyes and her stomach fluttered in response. Then, a delightful smile appeared on the other woman's face and Santana knew beyond any doubt that she would never, could never, leave this woman. She would give up everything…if she was allowed to.

"Hey."

"Hey," Brittany replied. "Would you like to come in?"

Santana nodded and followed the taller woman indoors. She took in the piles of clothes on the floor, the unwashed dishes in the sink, the rumpled bedsheets. The woman was messy, she realized with some surprise. She always looked so immaculate in dress and general appearance that Santana had supposed her to be a bit of a neat freak. But seeing this side of Brittany was pleasant. It humanized her. She was not some mythical stereotype, a figure drawn from legend, but a regular person. Someone she could touch, could connect with. And it made her love the woman even more.

"Please sit down." Brittany gestured to an easy chair in one corner.

"Uh, these are for you." Santana held out her offerings shyly, as if she was afraid the other woman would reject them. She was rewarded with a soft smile.

"That's so sweet. Thank you. You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Santana shrugged before sitting down, Brittany following her into the chair opposite. The Latina took in her stiff posture, the stitches over the wound in her forehead. "How are you?" She winced at the mundane query.

"I'm doing fine. The damage wasn't bad so there's not too much to heal. I'll have some impressive scars though." Brittany grinned, but the smile quickly disappeared when Santana started to cry.

"I'm so sorry," the Latina sobbed. "I should never have been so stupid. It's all m-my fault that you're hurt and I…I can't bear it…"

"Santana, look at me," Brittany whispered, moving quickly to her and brushing the other's tears away with a thumb. "Santana…"

It was the first time the woman had said her name and even through her guilt and sadness, Santana thrilled at the sound.

"I'm okay. I'm fine. Please don't cry." Brittany lifted Santana's chin with her hand. "I don't blame you. These things happen, this is life. All I care about is that you're safe. Nothing else matters."

Santana drew in a shuddering breath, her liquid eyes fixed on the other's face. Brittany shifted as if to move away, but Santana shook her head and pulled her back with a muttered, "No."

Placing her hands on Brittany's cheeks she kissed her, desperately, as though the other woman might disappear if she let go, if she didn't show her all that she felt. She heard Brittany gasp against her lips before returning the kiss with the same measure of passion, the same desperation. Santana's head spun.

"Stay. Stay with me," the Latina begged between kisses, noting the pain in her ankle as Brittany moved even closer, but not caring in the slightest. She didn't really know what she was asking, other than that she couldn't bear the thought of not touching her, not feeling her body yearn for the other woman. Brittany wrapped her hands around Santana's upper thighs and held her, a comfort and an aphrodisiac in one. She had no idea how long it lasted, but she knew she never wanted it to end.

Finally Brittany drew away slightly, her eyes scanning Santana's face. The Latina watched them sparkle, watched her beautiful mouth open slightly as she drew in short, sharp breaths. And all she could say was,

"I love you."

She knew it wasn't done, that most people thought you should know someone for a while and date them, before saying those three words. But it was the truth, and she had to be honest with the woman who had, in a few days, changed her life forever. She was speaking what she knew to be true. Then Brittany was kissing her again, and all conscious thought disappeared.

XXXXX

It was early evening before the woman had calmed down enough to stop their frantic kisses, their murmurs of affection and desire. Brittany stood and pulled Santana up with her, wrapping her into a warm embrace before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"We need to eat," she said quietly.

"And talk," Santana replied.

"Yes, and talk. Perhaps the dining hall isn't the best place for that."

Santana chuckled. "No, I guess not. Do you know of any good restaurants in town?"

"Are you kidding?" Brittany teased. "I know them all. Come on."

Seizing keys and her wallet from a nearby table, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her out the front door, locking it behind them.

The trip into Robinsville was quick and largely silent, the women only making a casual remark every now and again. But Santana made a point of taking Brittany's hand halfway through the drive. Neither let go until they pulled up outside an Italian restaurant called Maria Lucia. Walking in, Brittany spoke quietly to a waiter, who led the way to a booth secluded from most of the rest of the establishment. He placed menus and a wine list in front of each and then made himself scarce.

"Is this okay?" Brittany asked.

Santana smiled. "Mhm. More than." The two spent a moment just smiling at each other until the Latina cleared her throat. "So what's good?"

"Everything."

"That so? Then I guess I'll let you order for us both."

Brittany looked up from the menu. "Uh, you sure you want to do that?"

"Absolutely," Santana replied.

She watched as the blonde signaled to the waiter, who approached promptly. Brittany laid their orders in flawless Italian and chose a bottle of red wine to accompany it. The waiter returned with a basket of garlic bread as a starter.

"You're really quite good at all that, aren't you?"

Brittany shrugged. "I'm good with accents, I guess. So if I can read it, I can probably pronounce it."

They looked at each other again.

"So."

"So…"

"Did you hate me the first time you saw me?"

"What?" Brittany yelped.

"Well I couldn't tell what you were thinking when you looked at me. Normally I'm not bad at reading people. Oh, and you didn't smile at me either." Santana reached for a piece of bread, trying to appear nonchalant.

"No, I certainly didn't hate you," Brittany replied, lowering her eyes to look at her lap. "I thought you were beautiful." She flushed bright red as Santana raised an eyebrow. "I just…there were…there are reasons why I can't just…"

Santana reached over the table and covered Brittany's hand with her own. Her thumb glided over the other woman's knuckles in an attempt to calm her. Brittany sighed and entwined their fingers.

"I met Isabel." Santana tried the indirect approach, making a guess as to why Brittany was having difficulty. Brittany's eyes snapped to her face and their gaze held for several long minutes, weighing the implications of the statement.

"Oh?"

It was all she said, but Santana could see the tension in every line of the blonde's body.

"She told me some things…about the legend of the Lioness. And I…I know people think you're one of them."

Brittany had adopted that inscrutable expression again, the one which meant she was guarding her thoughts. Santana couldn't read the flickers in her crystal blue eyes. So she stumbled on through the minefield, desperate to get to her point but also desperate to avoid alienating the other woman. The problem was, she had no idea what Brittany would react to.

"Do you…is that why you don't want to…because it doesn't make a difference to me." Santana growled in frustration. "Look Brittany, I just can't keep away from you, can't stop thinking about you. But I need you to tell me what you want. If you're willing to take whatever it is that we have beyond where it is now."

Santana threw herself back in her seat and rubbed her hand against suddenly tired eyes. Brittany opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it again as the waiter brought over steaming platters of food. They both watched him arrange it meticulously on the table. He poured the wine and waited for their approval before leaving them alone.

Santana dug into the food, nodding and humming in delight at its taste. She looked up to see if Brittany was enjoying it, but found that she hadn't touched what was in front of her. Instead her eyes were searching Santana's face, obviously trying to find something but the Latina had no idea what. So she let her look, holding her gaze but saying nothing. Finally Brittany sighed deeply and her face relaxed.

"I'm aware of what they call me, and why. I've never put much faith in legends and whether or not they're true. But I know Isabel believes it and I respect her so…I won't dismiss it off-hand. But," and here Brittany looked keenly at Santana again, "if I am, if you know what that might mean, why would you want to waste your time with me? You're…stunning, intriguing. You could have anyone you wanted. Why me?"

Santana smiled slightly. "You really don't have any idea how captivating you are, do you? Even if the legend is true, if you…only have a limited time, I still want to spend it with you. There's no question in my mind about that."

Brittany said nothing and the Latina sensed that her mind was elsewhere.

"But Isabel said you have to want this, and to offer it. So I'm letting you know where I stand. I love you, I want to be with you. So now it's up to you."

Brittany nodded and offered her the smallest of smiles.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" Brittany gestured to the food and picked up her fork.

Santana deflated, as though a sharp pin had been taken to a balloon. She even felt the sting. But there was nothing she could do to push the issue. If Brittany was to come to her, she would have to do so on her own terms. So Santana pretended to ignore the tense silence for the remainder of the meal, holding back tears with every swallow.

After their return to the ranch later that evening, Santana moved quickly to get out of the car and toward her cabin. She heard Brittany follow her. At the touch of a hand against her own she turned and allowed herself to be pulled into a tight hug. She gasped as Brittany buried her forehead against the Latina's neck, then touched her lips to the same spot. She felt hot tears run silently down her cheeks as Brittany spoke quietly, her breath sweeping over Santana's goose-pimpled skin.

"I have to think. I have to be sure. I don't want to hurt you."

Santana pushed her back, but only far enough so she could lift her chin and press her lips against Brittany's. The blonde's breath caught and she exerted more pressure. It was passionate, and as Brittany tasted the salt of Santana's tears she moaned in regret, pressing their bodies tight against each other.

"Brittany," Santana gasped against her mouth, "we can't avoid pain in life. The only choice we have is whether to allow ourselves to love even if it hurts."

With that she pushed the blonde away entirely and stumbled backwards, fumbling with her keys as she did so. She felt Brittany's eyes follow her as she disappeared into the cabin.

XXXXX

Isabel listened patiently in between Santana's shallow breaths as she told the older woman what had happened with Brittany last week. She had moved out of the hospital but was still fragile, so she was wrapped up in blankets for warmth as they both sat in rocking chairs on Isabel's porch. By the way the other woman's head was tilted, Santana could tell she was enjoying the feel of the light breeze on her weathered cheeks. Her eyes were sad but full of compassion for the young Latina who sat at her side.

"What do I do? What can I do?" Santana begged for some sort of guidance.

Isabel shook her head. "Nothing, my love. You must wait. A Lioness is wild, free. You cannot force anything, or you will lose her. But if you want my opinion," and here she lifted Santana's chin with a gentle hand, "she's already tied to you. She just hasn't realized it yet. Her heart will not give her a choice, just as you never had one. But it is in her nature to wrestle, to struggle with what must be."

"Why? What does it have to be so hard?"

"Do you know what some American Indians believe of mountain lions? They believe that the animals are a link between the human world and the spirit world, that they are both a protector and a harbinger of death, that they know the secrets of man and beast but are themselves elusive and hard to understand. They are a mass of beautiful contradictions and in every moment have to reconcile many different aspects of themselves and others. Is it any wonder that a woman who bears the title of Lioness would display a similar struggle?"

Isabel sighed, seemingly overwhelmed for a moment with the intimate knowledge she herself had of the subject. Santana was equally flustered, wanting to take the information in but struggling with the image of turmoil Isabel was painting for her. It didn't seem to have any similarity to the sense of calm Brittany projected around others. But maybe that was the point. Maybe only those she allowed close to her were able to glimpse her inner self.

Finally Isabel lurched to her feet and Santana grabbed her elbow to provide some support.

"If Brittany loves you then she also knows that her death would grieve you. That she will not always be there to love you, to protect you. It is a hard choice to make, to offer you love or the chance to find it with someone else who will be around a lot longer." Isabel patted her cheek affectionately. "Maria will take you back to the ranch."

Santana watched as the old woman moved indoors, muttering a few words to her daughter as she passed.

"I never had a choice," Santana whispered before following Maria to the car.

XXXXX

The drive back was silent. Maria kept her eyes on the road while Santana gazed out of the window at the passing landscape. But when the car had stopped, the Latina looked over at the other woman.

"Do you have time to talk with me for a while?"

Maria looked at her curiously, then nodded. "Sure," she said.

They both got out of the car and Santana led them to a small bridge overhanging a stream, secluded from the main ranch complex. There they stood side by side, Maria waiting and Santana searching for the right words to ask what had been on her mind.

"Your mom is amazing," the Latina said finally, "and your daughter."

Maria smiled her thanks but Santana could see that her eyes remained wary.

"Did you…have you ever felt left out, knowing they've both been connected with a Lioness? I…I know this might be way out of line, me asking this, but…"

"Yes," came the quiet reply.

Santana just looked at her, allowing time for the other woman to elaborate if she wished to.

"I never met Ana, the one my mom was in love with. But I heard all the stories. She's always been open with the rest of the family about that time in her life." She brushed a steady hand through her black hair and glanced at Santana. "But I've known Brittany for a while, ever since she first arrived here five years ago. I felt what everyone else seems to when I was around her - curiosity, I was drawn to her. But she was reserved, elusive. No one except Jack really had much of a chance to get to know her."

She stopped to wave a passing hello at Mercedes, which Santana copied. Once they were alone again, she continued.

"But then the accident happened…Maya's accident." She shot a look at Santana and the Latina nodded, indicating that she knew the story. "Everything changed. My daughter wanted to spend all her time with Brittany, and she seemed to enjoy it as much as Maya did. I'd never seen her like that - so open, so…beautiful."

Santana felt the twinge of jealousy she had experienced when she first saw Brittany and Maria interact in the soft light of dusk.

"I couldn't help myself. I was happy to take Maya on visits because it meant I could spend time with Brittany myself. And she let me. She let me in. But…"

There Maria paused, swallowing convulsively a few times. Santana wanted to reach out to her, but she didn't know what she could offer. She more than half suspected that Maria would reject the gesture in any case.

"But I wanted more. I wanted what my mother had with Ana. It didn't matter that I was married, I just…" She trailed off, a deep frown marring her smooth brow. "She knew, of course. Sometimes it feels like she knows everything. Maybe she's just very good at reading people. So when I tried to show her…how I felt, she stopped me." Maria gave a quiet, half-bitter laugh. "I know mama has told you the legend, that the Lioness shows a person their true selves. She was so gentle, so loving, but she made me see that my desire for her wasn't true. Maybe it was a yearning to know what the most important women in my life had experienced…maybe I was jealous of their affections."

She sighed heavily. "I love Brittany. She loves me. But what my daughter has with her is different." Maria suddenly looked piercingly at Santana, who felt herself shrinking back from the fiery knowledge they contained. "What you have with her is different."

"No," Santana croaked. "I don't know if I have anything with Brittany."

Maria merely snorted in disbelief. "Don't be so naive, or so willfully blind."

She began to walk back toward the car, clearly indicating that their conversation was over. Santana trailed behind.

"Are all Lionesses lesbians?"

That startled a loud laugh from Maria, and when she looked back Santana could see genuine amusement on her face, a slight softening of her features.

"No." She laughed again. "It just so happens that Ana was inclined that way. And, I guess, if Brittany loves you, maybe she is too. But there are plenty of tales about Lionesses who were straight." She paused by the car with a strange gleam in her eyes. "Maybe someone should compile those stories, make a written account." She smiled at Santana. "Would be a good read, don't you think?"

With that parting comment, Maria got back in the car and drove away.

Santana saw Tina and Mike in the distance and hobbled to catch up with them.

"We're dancing and drinking again tonight," they greeted her cheerfully. "Come with us?"

"Hell yes!"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Santana was drunk. Her ankle had limited her dancing options but she was more than happy to indulge in alcohol instead. After three beers and more shots than she cared to remember, the room spun and the fluorescent lights mixed their vibrant colors together in a confusing blur. Tina was sitting beside her on a couch in one corner, nursing a rum and cola.

"So are you ready to go back to work soon?" Tina yelled in her ear. "Running lines is fun and all, but I really want to see your ass in the saddle again, hurting like the rest of us!"

Santana grinned and swayed her ankle from side to side.

"Doc says maybe start of next week. I just gotta take it slow and easy."

Tina hummed along to the song blaring in their ears before leaning in and wrapping her arms around the Latina.

"I'm glad to see you relax again, San. You were kinda quiet and sad for a while there."

A giggle escaped Santana's lips. "Nope. Just struck…I-I-I'm just…blue eyes…crap!" She swore lightly at the way her thoughts bumbled out incoherently.

Tina just laughed. "Okay, you're not drunk at all!"

Jack and Quinn came weaving out of the crowd, bodies crushed together in a mock tango that was completely inappropriate for the club hits still pounding away. Quinn leaned down and kissed Santana on the cheek.

"Hey cripple. Wanna sway with me?"

"Hey blondie. Wanna look bad while I do it?"

Quinn grinned sloppily. "Oh your ass couldn't out-dance me on your best day."

"Well we'll have to test that theory!"

Grabbing Quinn's hand the Latina levered herself up and moved toward the dance floor. As she passed Jack though, she paused.

"Brittany. Will she be here tonight?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah, she's resting up. Got a big day tomorrow helping out with the start-of-filming picnic. Hey, you coming by the way?"

"Don't I have to ride to do that?"

Jack smirked. "Don't worry. I'll get some hot body to double with ya."

Santana grinned back before Quinn tugged her hand and dragged her into the fray.

XXXXX

She had no idea what woke her. Muttering, she waved a hand over to her bedside table and grabbed the alarm clock, almost knocking it over the edge in the process. 0237. "Shit."

She was still woozy from the copious amounts of alcohol she'd swallowed, made even more obvious when she staggered to the kitchenette for a glass of water. As she drank it down Santana drew aside the curtains at the front of the room and peered owlishly into the night. It was surprisingly easy to see everything because a huge full moon hung low in a calm sky. _Have I ever seen it that big before? _she wondered. Struck by a sudden urge, she pulled on slacks and a UCLA sweatshirt before exiting the cabin, pulling the door closed quietly behind her. A very slight breeze stirred her dark hair into life and she took a deep breath, filling her lungs then exhaling contentedly. The effect of the alcohol on her body was not so potent somehow and her brain was happily empty of any particular train of thought.

Wandering along the grass verge in her bare feet, avoiding the gravel paths, she let her body move wherever it felt right. No one was around this early in the morning and the stillness was a comfortable blanket surrounding her senses. The quiet whicker of a horse was all she heard.

Before she knew it, and certainly without any knowledge of the amount of time she had drifted in her dreamlike state, she came to a large clump of trees, beyond which she heard the trickle of water. Entering the copse without fear, she trod a path by the light of the moon until she broke into the open again, this time looking down on a still body of water, into and out of which a large stream ran. The silver liquid dazzled her and she sat carefully, her back resting against a tree. Taking in the view she thought it could possibly be one of the most beautiful places on earth - in that moment, to her, it was.

It felt so much like a dream that somehow she wasn't surprised when Brittany walked into her line of vision, striding softly across the grass to the edge of the water. She didn't see Santana, who for the moment was happy to keep it that way, content to gaze on the beauty in silence. Brittany crouched and ran her fingertips lightly across the liquid surface. Ripples pooled away from the touch and spread until they disappeared. Then she looked up, but away from the Latina. Santana followed the direction of her gaze, curious as to what had drawn her attention. She froze.

Stalking around the edge of the lake to her right was, beyond any doubt, a lioness. This was no hypothetical, mythical creature but an honest-to-god, real-life animal, heading straight for the woman Santana loved.

Struggling to her feet, she opened her mouth to cry a warning…or something. It never left her lips. At her motion, the lioness turned an impassive face toward her, taking in her presence with golden eyes, almost as an afterthought. Brittany turned in her direction too and her glance sent Santana a message. She searched the crystal blue depths, trying to read it. And what she read was unequivocal. _Stay where you are. Don't say a word._ Santana nodded, almost imperceptibly, certainly with a great deal of surprise at her own surrender to the blonde's wishes. But she knew instinctively that this moment wasn't about her.

So she merely watched as the lioness approached Brittany, the woman not moving from the spot where she stood and never taking her eyes from the animal once Santana had released her gaze. Its pace was slow and sure, neither eager nor impatient. As it got within a few feet of the blonde, Brittany sank to her knees. For one awful second it looked like she was offering herself as a sacrifice to the animal. But the lioness made no move to attack and Brittany showed no hint of anxiety.

The two stared at each other for a while, as if they were in silent communication. Then the lioness moved her head forward and rubbed her fur against Brittany's cheek, much as cats do with each other to show affection. In response Brittany lifted a hand and stroked it along the animal's back and side. The interaction was clearly an embrace of sorts and Santana could do nothing but stare in utter amazement, her mouth open in shock.

_This is not possible…it's just not possible _was the only thought repeating again and again in her head.

She had no idea how long the silent exchange lasted for. She wasn't even entirely convinced that she wasn't dreaming. But then the lioness was gone and Brittany was on her feet again, walking up to where Santana stood.

"Wh…What…" Santana couldn't even begin to articulate the words. Brittany reached out, hesitantly as if she half expected the Latina to flee from her, and then wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's shoulders. Santana's face buried itself against Brittany's collarbone, the electric current fizzing frantically through her slowly disappearing and her mind clearing as she inhaled deeply.

Then Brittany took her hand and led her away from the lake, back through the copse of trees and back to Santana's cabin. They entered and Brittany watched the Latina begin to pace the floor, shooting glances at her every now and again.

"Explain," she choked out in a whisper.

Brittany sighed and rubbed her face wearily. "It doesn't ever happen. I mean, I never actually thought it could."

"That's never happened before?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, not to me. But it's part of the legend." She seemed to struggle, as if she herself didn't entirely believe what she was trying to explain to Santana.

"The legend of the Lioness mentions a visitation of the animal to the woman who takes its name. It happens once, or very rarely twice, to the woman in her lifetime. Of all the tales that are told about it having happened before, there's never been a clear explanation of why, other than a recognition of the woman's identity I suppose."

"But now you know?"

Brittany shook her head again. "No. All I know…all I knew…is that I was safe and that I shared a connection, a kinship of sorts with it. I don't know what it means." She sighed. Then her blue gaze met Santana's dark, suspicious one and it held. "Are you afraid of me?" It was only a whisper but the dread of loss threaded through every syllable.

Santana thought for a long moment. She thought about all the things she knew about Brittany, then all the things she felt. She weighed her own disbelief in legends against what her own eyes had witnessed. She felt her own life tip in the balance. Then she moved until her body was separated by only the merest inch from the blonde's.

"No."

It was a surrender, and both of them knew it. Her response had opened Santana up, offered everything, revealed everything. Brittany's hand on her lower back, drawing their bodies together, her other hand tangled in the Latina's dark hair and her lips caressing her mouth was the Lioness's answer, her own offer of surrender. Santana didn't hesitate to accept.

Their movements were slow and full of purpose. Brittany gasped as her jacket was pushed from her shoulders. Santana growled when her arms got caught in the sweatshirt as it was pulled over her head. The Latina traced loving fingers from the blonde's shoulders, down her arms and onto her stomach, feeling the muscles there shift. Brittany's lips traced patterns across the Latina's neck, causing her to flush with desire.

Santana lifted Brittany's tank top and flung it into a dark corner, more interested in following the scars across her forehead and shoulder. As she ran her hands over the line trailing over her back Brittany shivered, reminding the Latina of the shivering flanks of the foal the blonde had been touching when they met for the first time. Her lips followed her hands gently, calling forth a quiet moan from Brittany. On the other shoulder Santana saw the lioness tattoo for the first time. It was a fairly plain black image, but infinitely feminine, depicted in a posture both of power and of grace. Her fingers traced the lines of the image as her other hand pulled the bra strap away from the shoulder. Her breathing came hard and fast, her heart beating as she removed the bra entirely.

She was too anxious, too overwhelmed with the closeness of the other woman, and her hands stilled on Brittany's hips. She drew her body close and rested her hot forehead on Brittany's bare back. The blonde let her rest there for a moment before turning to face her, drawing her chin up insistently for a deep kiss. There was passion there but also promise, full of emotion. Santana wanted to push even closer, to feel every part of them connecting, but she had to wait while Brittany removed her pajama top. The sensation of bare skin against bare skin was enough to make them both whimper.

The bed was too close to resist. Pushing Santana gently back against the pillows, taking care even in the face of her own desire to protect her sensitive right ankle, Brittany removed the Latina's slacks and the pajama bottoms beneath them. Completely exposed, Santana blushed furiously and looked away, deeply afraid for a moment of seeing Brittany's reaction to her. But instantly those strong hands were on her cheeks, lifting her eyes to the blonde's own. The Lioness saw her fear but silenced it with reassurance, with adoration, with love. The depth of feeling Santana saw in those crystal blue eyes awed her, stirred her, moved her to tears.

After that she was quick to sit up, help remove Brittany's jeans and underwear, and pull the other woman against her. Brittany's hands ran down Santana's torso, the Latina stroking her back firmly. The heat rolled off them in waves, always moving, sweeping them with sensations so powerful it drew the breath from their lungs, gasping into the silence that surrounded them.

Her mouth pressed hard against Santana's, Brittany slowly pushed two fingers into her, the Latina crying out at the feeling. Her strokes were confident, drawing out the other woman's passion with skill and tenderness. And Santana felt a rush of cold stillness, sweeping from her muscles clenching around Brittany's fingers, through her abdomen and then to every other part of her body. Her eyes fluttered as she crashed, the coldness changing in an instant to unbearable heat and sensation. Her mouth gasped one word, "_Britt_", before becoming another cry.

As Santana felt her body relax, she wrapped her arms fully around the other woman, wanting to feel every part of her and seeking her lips for a kiss. Brittany murmured sweet nothings against her mouth and Santana couldn't help smiling with incredulous joy. They rested in that position for long minutes before Santana laughed quietly and Brittany drew back just far enough to see her face.

"What?" she smiled, tracing the Latina's jaw and lips with trembling fingers.

"Isabel was right," she breathed. "She said that loving a Lioness would be unlike anything else…that those who were loved would think they were the most fortunate person alive."

Santana gazed at the woman, whose beauty shone in the moonlight filtering through the cabin's blinds and drew patches of white across every surface. She willed Brittany to see everything she felt in that look, and from the slightly stunned expression that crossed the blonde's face she thought she might have succeeded.

Pushing on Brittany's shoulders she moved to straddle her hips, fingers and lips covering every inch of skin in a slow succession, like each touch was a memory, a photograph, an imprint on her heart. The Lioness's breath grew shallow, her hands running the length of Santana's thighs. The Latina reveled in the smooth paleness that was Brittany, the elf-like transcendence that made her seem to glow in Santana's sight. It was addictive.

She didn't realize just how much her worshipful touch was stirring the blonde until Brittany gave a soft moan and Santana immediately caught her lips, holding them captive as one hand stroked the fullness of a breast and the other stroked through the wetness beneath her thighs.

"San…" It was no more than a murmur but it made the Latina's heart expand and her breath hitch. As her fingers filled the yearning depths she raised her head to watch Brittany's face. What she saw made her feel as though her love in that instant might destroy her. The blonde's brow was furrowed, her eyes closed and her mouth parted slightly. Her swanlike neck was corded with passion as her hips moved in time to Santana's hand. But the cumulative signs of tension somehow made her appear surreal, an angel caught between heaven and earth, soaring in the in-between place. The Latina didn't feel the pads of fingers digging into her shoulder and back; only the solid mass of Brittany in her hand and her hot breath against her lips. Then the blonde's back rose and Santana supported her as her climax washed over and shuddered through her.

As the waves subsided Santana lowered her back and her own body followed, one leg draped over Brittany's stomach and her front pressed against the blonde's side. It wasn't enough for Brittany. She twisted her body until both fronts were pressed together fully, legs and lips entangled. Santana was kissed until her head spun and her eyes glazed over.

"I love you," Brittany whispered, her voice shaking. "I've been waiting for you forever."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Santana woke mid-morning, stirring sleepily as she eased open blurry eyes. The first sight to meet her gaze made her feel as if it was the most perfect day she would ever experience. Brittany's head rested on the pillow next to her own, her mane-like hair spread in a halo framing her face. Her mouth lay slightly open, deep breaths moving in and out in a steady rhythm. Her cheeks were flushed from the combined heat of their bodies. The Latina felt her arm as it draped across the blonde's waist, even as her eyes swept over the bare skin of her shoulder, collarbone and the top of a smooth breast. She couldn't resist pressing a soft kiss on each spot, which woke Brittany.

"Hi," Santana whispered and the blonde gave her a soft slow smile in reply.

"Mm, what time is it?"

Brittany yawned before snuggling into Santana's side, her nose pressed to the Latina's neck. Santana shifted slightly to see the time on her alarm clock.

"Nine-twenty," she replied. The blonde sighed.

"Unfortunately that means I have to move," she mumbled. "I've got to prep the horses before the picnic today."

"Couldn't you let someone else take care of that? I'm sure they're all very capable. And I'm not inclined to let you go just yet."

Brittany laughed as Santana pulled her until she was lying directly on top of her. A few heated kisses followed which left them both squirming and gasping. But as Santana's hands ventured more boldly over her body, the blonde shook her head, causing strands of hair to tickle across the face of the woman underneath her.

"I'm serious, San." She smiled to ease the rejection. "Besides, I have to find someone special to ride double with you, seeing as you're so crippled that you can't manage a horse by yourself."

Santana gasped in mock offense but her face fell genuinely as Brittany rolled off her and stood up, going to collect articles of clothing from the places they'd fallen. She couldn't complain about the view but the distance between them displeased her, as did the idea of riding with a random that day. And really her ankle was feeling much better.

Brittany, now dressed, leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

"Don't scowl, sweet. You'll see me soon." With a wink she was gone, leaving Santana to revel in the events of the night.

XXXXX

After a shower, a change of clothes and a late breakfast Santana felt somewhat more ready to face the rest of the world. She stepped lightly to Tina's cabin and banged on the door. Waiting for a few seconds with no response, she turned around only to find the woman coming up the path toward her. She knew Tina was observing her over-bright eyes and flushed skin, her restlessness and the smirk that hadn't disappeared even after half an hour of getting ready.

"What?" She grinned even harder.

"I really don't know," Tina mused, "but I'm sure I'll get it out of you somehow."

As Santana reached her side they linked arms.

"We have about an hour before we set off. So you have plenty of time to spill about why you're in such a stellar mood."

Santana sighed happily. "I'll introduce you to her in an hour." She burst out laughing at the look on Tina's face.

"You jerk! How in hell did you have time to fall in love and get laid? More to the point, how did I manage to miss it?" Tina smacked her on the back of the head.

"What makes you think I'm in love already? Or got laid, for that matter?"

"Oh please," she snorted. "I'm not completely oblivious. You only get that stunned mullet look when it's one or the other."

"Whatever," Santana teased, shoving an elbow into Tina's side and causing her to jump sideways with a yelp. "I see all those sidelong glances you give Mike. I'm not oblivious either, you know. And…oh, speak of the devil." Her grin turned almost feral as she caught sight of Mike, Rachel, Finn and Quinn approach.

"I swear to god, San, if you embarrass me in front of him you will live to regret every subsequent moment of your sad, SHORT existence!"

Santana just laughed.

XXXXX

There were horses and people everywhere, more than Santana had seen gathered in one place in the entirety of her stay at Winslow Ranch. It put her in mind of those images of wagon trains in the Wild West days, except the wagons were replaced by top-of-the-line 4-wheel drives and even a few motorbikes. Piles of food and water were being loaded in one direction she looked, while in another stable hands were assisting cast and crew members into saddles.

The Latina made her way toward the horses, knowing that was the most likely place she would find Brittany. But it was Jack who grabbed her shoulder.

"Santana! Nice to see you moving so easily on that ankle. Your recovery was pretty quick."

"Yup. I thought I could ride by myself today."

Jack was already shaking his head. "Baby steps I'm afraid. Without a good ankle you won't be able to direct your mount as you need to."

"Look," Santana huffed, "I'll prove it to you." Her good foot was in the stirrup of a horse close to Jack before the man could protest, and she swung her other leg over its back. The animal shifted in response and all of a sudden the Latina was clinging to its neck in a blind panic, her eyes seeing stars and her breath coming in short gasps.

"Ye-ah, and that's the other thing," Jack said kindly as he helped her ease off and onto solid ground again. "Some people are shaken by a bad fall, especially if that fall results in an injury. They can't always remount like nothing happened."

"Jack!"

Santana's head jerked up at the sound of that voice, searching for a glimpse of the person she wanted to see above all others. In a moment Brittany was with her, replacing Jack's arms around the Latina's waist with her own. Kissing the top of her head the blonde glanced at the man. He shrugged.

"Small case of stage fright. No big."

"Santana," she chided softly, "don't you want to ride with me?"

Brittany and Jack both grinned as Santana took in that question.

"Told you I'd find you a hot body to double with," Jack chuckled.

"Babe, do you really think I'd let anyone else cuddle up to you?" Brittany pulled her closer and kissed her hard. Santana really thought no response was necessary, other than to kiss her back.

Their display of affection brought on a few wolf whistles, hoots, and one exasperated huff. Santana glanced around to see Tina observing them, her hands on her hips and her mock scowl wrestling with a grin. Pulling Brittany over to the other woman, Santana made the introduction.

"Britt, this is Tina. She's one of my closest friends. T, this is Brittany Pierce."

"Good to meet you," Tina said with a smile and shook the blonde's hand.

"Likewise."

They were interrupted by the whine of a siren. Jack grabbed a megaphone, jumped on the bonnet of a car, and yelled into it over the clamor.

"Right everyone, listen up. Find your mounts and be ready to ride. Guests, find your mentors. Ranchies, be ready to lend a hand if anyone needs help. We're going double-file with myself at the head, and a couple of my riders will bring up the rear. Stay with your group at all times and if you get lost, stay put till you're found. We'll be on the trail about an hour."

In the bustle of preparation Brittany led Santana by the hand to the black horse she had ridden previously.

"You remember Hermes, right? He'll carry us both easily."

Brittany mounted in one smooth motion and pulled Santana up in front of her. The Lioness hummed happily as the Latina shifted and leaned back into her embrace, held securely with an arm wrapped around the waist. Santana shuddered at the lips ghosting across her neck.

"Such sweet torture," Brittany whispered, sending goosebumps racing over Santana's skin.

Placing a hand over the one that held her waist and the other on Brittany's thigh, Santana sighed with contentment as the pair joined the line of riders moving out into the wild country beyond the ranch.

XXXXX

The ride was exactly an hour long and mostly along a wide forest path before a fairly steep decline into a valley filled with sunlight. The 4-wheel-drives had taken another route and ranch staff had already set everything out on long tables, waiting for the riders to arrive and start eating.

Brittany and Santana had spent the ride talking quietly about anything and everything, learning things about each other and getting more comfortable in each other's company with every passing minute. Santana especially loved the feel of the Lioness's fingers rubbing circles on her stomach, her lips on the various parts of her body that could be reached, and more than once the Latina had to twist her head enough to capture those lips with her own. She couldn't recall a time when she'd been happier.

Dismounting with the rest of the riders, they made their way to the makeshift tables and took seats next to Tina, Jack, Quinn and a larger group of cast and crew. The platters of food in front of them smelled delicious and Santana suddenly realized how hungry she was.

Sam Evans stood on a stool once everyone was seated and launched into a short speech about how much he was looking forward to the start of filming. He knew the shoot was going to go smoothly, they had the best cast and crew, blah blah blah. Santana rolled her eyes and let the words wash over her. She was much more interested in the slow sweep of Brittany's fingers on her thigh, the woman's whispers in her ear.

XXXXX

Their bellies full, Santana and Tina wandered beside a broad river lazily, enjoying the play of sun on their faces and the murmur of conversation around them. Brittany had excused herself to run through some business with Jack and Santana was already missing her. Until Tina punched her on the arm.

"Stop moping. You'll make me think I'm not good enough company for you."

Santana smiled at her apologetically.

"So tell me about her. How did this happen?"

"Honestly…sometimes even I'm not quite sure."

"It's not one of those 'savior complex' things, is it?"

The Latina looked at her, not understanding what Tina was asking.

"I mean, she kinda saved your life. You sure you're not just really…_really_ grateful?"

Santana laughed. "I'm sure. I was feeling this way about her before that ever happened. And I don't think I'd have slept with her if it was just gratitude."

"HAH! I knew it!" Tina grinned in triumph, hugging Santana around the shoulders. "So you're serious about her, then."

The Latina merely nodded, a little sheepishly. They continued to walk, arm in arm, until they heard a loud splash behind them. Turning, they saw a golden head break the surface of the water. Apparently Brittany had decided to go swimming. Beckoning slyly to the pair, the blonde tried to persuade them to join her. Tina shook her head warily, but Santana grinned and began to strip to her underwear. She didn't care about all the other people in viewing distance - the water was just too inviting on this hot day. Brittany was just too inviting.

She was about to jump in, but glanced back at Tina. Suddenly dashing toward her, she grabbed her by the waist and lifted her body off the ground, bearing them both to the edge of the swimming hole and toppling in. Tina emerged spluttering and choking out curses at her friend, at which Santana laughed and Brittany whooped. The blonde threw her arms around the Latina's waist and lifted her high, then dumped her underneath the water again. Tina splashed them both, trying to conceal how much she was actually enjoying the moment. And then the trio were no longer alone. Several other people obviously thought a swim was a great idea. There was a riot of laughter, yells and splashes, in the middle of which Santana took hold of the Lioness and held her close, never wanting to let go.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

On the fifth day after the woodland picnic, filming began. The time between one and the other had gone by in a flash, mixing lines and horse riding with costume fittings and character development. But the best part of those days, and nights, was the time Santana spent with Brittany. Whether it was merely a touch in passing or spending an entire day in bed (which happened on the Friday) Santana felt herself falling deeper and deeper in love. The start of principal photography on the shoot didn't change that. It was dreamlike, the love of the Lioness surrounding and saturating her. She felt like a totally different person. She was discovering things about herself that she'd not realized before - about her capacity for romance, for adventure, for shaping her life as she chose rather than bending to the influence of those around her.

During a break in filming, Santana took the time to visit the bridge where she had talked to Maria. It was one of those rare days when the blue sky had clouded over and the smell of rain was in the air. It wasn't threatening, like it had been when she'd fallen from Rigel and had been swept into the world of the Lioness, but more delicate and melancholy than that. Brittany had committed to a trip into Robinsville so the Latina was alone for the time being. She didn't mind it. It give her time to slow down, to breathe after the avalanche of experiences of the past few weeks.

"Hello."

The curious tones drew her gaze to the right and down. There she found Maya staring up at her with an innocent smile on her face. It felt like such a long time since she had seen the girl and she was suddenly flooded with a simple happiness. Glancing around, she noticed Maria standing a little way off, watching the two and talking to Quinn who stood beside her. Santana looked back at Maya, taking in the gleam in her eyes, the straight chocolate-colored hair and the small hands that were raised in supplication. She crouched and enfolded the girl in her arms for an affectionate hug.

Drawing back, she said, "Hello, Maya. Have you come to visit me?"

The girl nodded. "Is B with you?"

Santana shook her head with a smile. "No, she's in town this morning. Will you and your mom eat lunch with me?"

For an answer, Maya took the Latina's hand and walked them both over to where Maria and Quinn stood. As they went the first drops of water began to fall.

"We should get inside," Quinn encouraged, leading the way.

The four of them entered a building Santana had not been in before. The room they were in was large, with several comfortable couches and chairs spread out and clustered in small groups. Several other people were already there, talking quietly, playing pool or just watching the flames lick at wood in a large fireplace set into the far wall.

Santana sat in a large armchair and pulled Maya into her lap, stroking her soft hair. From that position the little girl began to play a hand game with Quinn who sat close by, while Maria sat on Santana's other side and struck up a quiet conversation.

"How's the shoot going?"

"It's good, I think. We haven't run into any problems so far and we're turning out some quality footage."

"The ankle's better?"

"Yeah." Santana pushed out her foot slightly and rotated the ankle. "I've got almost full use of it back now. Doesn't keep me from doing most things and I can ride again."

Maria looked at Maya and smiled. "She likes you, you know."

"The feeling's mutual…but I don't know why. I've only ever talked to her a couple of times. But she feels like family somehow."

Maria smiled again. "That doesn't surprise me. She's naturally very open, so that helps, but I think it's more than that. She's connected to the Lioness and so are you. So I suppose it's natural that Maya should connect with you too."

Santana nodded in agreement. "You might be right." She hugged the girl a little closer and looked at her mother. "Do you mind it? I really don't want to be crossing any lines I shouldn't."

Maria shrugged. "It's just different, that's all. I'm her mother - nothing will change that. The relationship is different. Besides," she said with a small smile, "I'm hoping some of that acting talent will rub off on her."

Santana grinned back. "Aren't all kids natural actors?"

The other woman sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Well this is a beautiful sight."

Santana raised her head and her heart started beating faster, as it always did when she looked at Brittany.

"How did the four most gorgeous women on the ranch end up in one room? Seriously, the windows should be steamed up from all that hotness."

Santana and Maria blushed furiously, Quinn just smirked knowingly, and Maya threw herself at the blonde.

"B, B, B! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, kiddo." Brittany chuckled and threw the girl into the air, catching her again as she squealed with delight.

"Well I don't know about y'all, but I'm starving. Let's get some lunch."

Quinn and Maria rose and exited the building first. Santana went to Brittany's side, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"San," the blonde greeted gently, brushing her thumb along the Latina's cheek before holding her jaw and drawing her in for a kiss.

As they drew apart they could see Maya pouting out of the corner of their vision. Brittany laughed and gave the little girl a peck.

"Now you can give that to my other love." She pointed to Santana and Maya obediently leaned out of Brittany's arms far enough to give the Latina a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Santana returned the favor before grabbing one of the Lioness's hands and entangling their fingers. Together, the three followed Maria and Quinn from the room.

XXXXX

It was the weekend. Brittany and Santana had spent the time lounging in bed or cooking at Santana's kitchenette, or watching movies and cuddling. At that moment, the women were in bed, Brittany resting her back against the pillows with Santana leaning into her, sitting contentedly between the blonde's long legs. Brittany's hands were stroking her stomach and side lazily while Santana used hers to draw shapes on the other woman's thighs. Music was playing softly in the background, creating a relaxed atmosphere.

Santana was almost asleep before she felt the blonde shift ever so slightly. She could hear the woman's heartbeat speed up a little in the chest her head rested on.

"San…I have to talk to you about something."

Dread crept over Santana at those words, so simple and innocent in themselves but heavy with some hidden meaning.

"Mm." It was a quiet response. She didn't want to hear any more, ask any more. Brittany swallowed hard.

"You remember when I had to go into Robinsville at short notice on Wednesday?"

Santana nodded. Brittany hesitated for the longest time, almost as though she had decided to drop the conversation entirely. But then she began again.

"Well I went to see a doctor…a specialist."

Silence fell. Santana's mind went numb, a similar paralysis in all her limbs. Her breathing nearly ceased and a buzzing filled her ears. She knew more was coming. Worse was coming.

"San?" Brittany's voice pleaded.

"Why?" It sounded more like a croak than an actual word.

"I…I've been having tests done."

"And?"

Again that silence. It was like the opposite to nails being dragged down a blackboard, but with the same effect on the listener. Santana wanted to scream just to release the tension building up.

"I have lung cancer."

Neither of them moved an inch.

"It's fairly advanced."

Brittany's breath was coming in gasps now, her chest heaving. Santana was sure that the change was purely the result of the woman's nerves, her anxiousness, but she couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand being near her and feeling that…hearing that. It just reminded her of what she couldn't see.

She yanked her body out of Brittany's arms and lurched to her feet, moving to dress herself as quickly as she could. As she did, she muttered, "How long?"

Brittany was confused. "I…I don't understand," she stammered.

"HOW LONG?" Santana was yelling now, the first furious tears starting to fall. "How long have you known there was something wrong?"

"A few months." Brittany spoke so quietly Santana had to strain to hear her. "Before I ever met you."

The Latina released a strangled cry and flung open the cabin door, striding into the too-bright daylight outside. She ignored Brittany calling after her, pleading for Santana to stay, to listen. She also ignored the people who stopped to stare as she ran past them.

She was blind, deaf to everything except her moving feet and the blood pumping frantically through her body.

Had she really thought she could escape this? That Brittany's fate would be any different to the Lionesses who had come before her, just because it was Santana who loved her? Had she fooled herself into thinking that love was enough?

She fell to her knees, bending over and clutching her stomach. The pain was building, building until it was too much to bear. This time she really did scream.

XXXXX

How long she stayed there, in that pose, so light-headed, she didn't know. But when she heard Jack's voice saying something, she couldn't face it. She couldn't face him, or anyone, so she ran again.

Her flight didn't end until she found herself at the stables, and specifically in front of the stall where her horse, Rigel, was housed. She hadn't seen him since he had thrown her in the forest, instead riding other mounts for filming and practice sessions. But now she let herself into the stall and crammed herself in a corner away from where the animal lay, staring at her. There she let the full force of her grief, her despair, overtake her. Floods of tears rained down her cheeks and she groaned helplessly, hopelessly.

The next thing she became aware of was something nibbling at her slacks. Raising her head off of her knees Santana saw that Rigel had moved and was now lying beside her, obviously trying to comfort her with his body heat. She allowed her own body to fall against his side and rest there while she drew in deep breaths in an effort to calm down. No one had disturbed her; she didn't think anyone would have dared.

Tears filled her eyes again but didn't fall.

Brittany.

She was beyond furious at the woman, at the fact that she hadn't told her what was going on. But she was equally mad at herself for having let her guard down and forgetting that this was a possibility. What would she do now? What could she do?

And one word came to her, dropped into the pool of her mind and rippling out until it was all she could think about.

Isabel.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Did you know?"

Those were the first words out of Santana's mouth. Not "hello", or "how are you", but "Did you know?"

She had hammered on Isabel's door until her fist throbbed, until Maria opened it, scowling. The Latina brushed past her without a word, looking for the lounge and its adjoining balcony. It was where she had sat with Isabel once before and she knew she'd find the old woman there again.

Sure enough, Isabel was seated in the familiar rocking chair, her green eyes glinting at the intruder.

All the fury, all the unspeakable bitterness welling up in Santana was hurled at her astonished face.

"When you told me all that shit about Lionesses dying…you knew about Brittany, didn't you? How the fuck could you do that? Telling me to love her, knowing she was already dying?"

A strangled gasp came to her ears. Santana turned very slightly to see Maria standing in the doorway, pale and shaking. Maya was beside her mother, clinging to her legs. The little girl moved to Santana's side and raised her arms in a silent plea to be held but the Latina shrugged her off. She felt no guilt at treating the girl so coldly, or for bringing up the possibility of Brittany's death in front of her. All she could feel was the surge of anger, of rage. It burned as though something was branding her skin, her heart, every part of her.

"Would it have made a difference?"

The question was quiet, but Santana could detect an edge of steel in the old woman's tone. The Latina narrowed her eyes and hissed, too furious to articulate actual words. She didn't notice that Isabel was as pale as her daughter had been.

"What difference does it make?" she asked again, refusing to retreat from the younger woman's anger, from her pain. "If you only had a day, wouldn't it still be worth it, to acknowledge what you feel?"

Santana rubbed her face hastily, only then realizing that tears were pouring down her cheeks. _Huh_, an objective voice in her head thought, _I was sure I couldn't cry any more_. The Latina couldn't even begin to think about answering Isabel honestly. Her mind was too busy whirring through the weeks she had known Brittany, trying to recall the times she had seemed out of breath, coughing…anything that supported the lung cancer diagnosis. Nothing came to her flustered memory. Maybe the doctor had got it wrong. Maybe this was all just a huge mistake.

While she tried to breathe, to think rationally, to calm the fuck down, she felt a tentative hand on her shoulder.

Blue ice claimed her gaze, pink lips opened to speak.

Santana was on the other side of the room before she'd even realized she was moving, her back pressed hard into the wall as if she hoped it would envelop her, hide her from the stricken Lioness gazing at her. She felt her knees give way and she sank to the floor in a half-faint. She was barely conscious of another body at her side, speaking urgently into her ear, trying to draw her into an embrace.

But she did hear Isabel.

"Why did you not tell me, my daughter?"

Santana dragged bleary eyes to Isabel's face, and understood in an instant that the old woman hadn't known about Brittany's condition. The look of grief on her weathered fare was too raw for the Latina to doubt it.

Brittany was helpless, trembling.

"I…I wanted to be sure," she croaked, "I had to know for sure before I told anyone."

The blonde sank to her knees beside Isabel and laid a heavy head on the older woman's lap. Isabel's fingers twitched and then stroked lightly through the strands of hair spilling over her thighs.

"I'm sorry," Brittany whispered brokenly, speaking the words to everyone in the room, but her eyes never left Santana's face.

That was all the Latina saw before she blacked out.

XXXXX

She awoke feeling as if she were swimming in treacle. Her head ached. Her eyes refused to open, but maybe that was a good thing. She heard a muttered conversation taking place around her and felt the sensation of cool fingers stroking her brow. It took a great effort to stop herself from shrinking away from the touch. At the same time she could feel her frame being supported by a comfortable surface - a couch, maybe, or a bed.

"She'll never forgive me."

Brittany.

"You have to give her some time, my love. This is not an easy thing to deal with."

That had to be Isabel.

A deeper rumble spoke for the first time. It took a few seconds for Santana to recognize Jack's voice. "We should leave her be, Lioness. At least for now. She needs space to come to terms with this."

"I can't leave her…" Brittany's voice again, completely broken. Santana was torn between her desire to comfort the woman and a frantic wish to never see her again.

"You can't stay." Isabel was compassionate, but firm. "I will look after her."

Santana felt the surface on which she was lying shift. Someone was moving from her side.

"No…" It was a weak protest, and not enough to persuade Isabel and Jack to bend.

"Come away, B."

And that was it. Silence fell.

After a few minutes Santana risked opening her eyes. She was alone in what was clearly a bedroom, blankets tucked under her chin and the curtains drawn. It smelled slightly musty, but pleasant. She lay there, letting the tight feeling in her chest dwell as though it was the only real thing in her world. The anger was still there, the pain, but it was numbed. It was no longer a raging river, rather a lake with a calm surface. But Santana could feel the swirling undercurrents, always threatening to burst through again.

She must have lain in that bed for at least an hour before the door opened quietly and Isabel shuffled in with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Seeming not at all surprised to see Santana awake, she placed the mug on the bedside table and looked down at the younger woman. Santana wasn't sure if she wanted to talk but she shifted in the bed until Isabel had enough room to sit next to her comfortably. The silence that followed was full of unspoken communication, but Santana eventually felt that she had to speak aloud.

"How did you survive this?" Her voice rasped in her throat as she pleaded for answers from the one woman who knew exactly what she was going through.

Isabel shrugged awkwardly. "I'm not sure I did, entirely. At least…not as I was."

"Did you ever regret it?"

Piercing green eyes met despairing dark ones.

"No."

It was a statement without hesitation.

"One day would have been enough to justify all the pain I went through afterwards."

Santana winced.

"You will survive too."

The Latina shook her head wearily. "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can." The older woman's response came swiftly. "You may think that your Lioness is the strong one - she rescued you and Maya after all. But a Lioness has always chosen those who are as strong as she is, those who have courage."

Isabel smiled slightly.

"Earlier…Maria was bawling her eyes out. I've never seen her so upset. But Maya…Maya was the one comforting her. A six-year-old."

Santana allowed a watery chuckle to escape her lips.

"Take the time to come to terms with this. You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. But she will need you. And I'm almost one hundred percent sure that before long that fact will outweigh everything else."

With that parting declaration of confidence in Santana's strength and her attachment to Brittany, Isabel left.

XXXXX

Santana took up Isabel's offer of a place to stay. She moved out of the cabin at Winslow Ranch and into the room in which she had been placed after the news of Brittany's illness. She kept up her film work and the days flew by in a blur. All her friends on the set respected the emotional barriers the Latina set up around her heart, restricting conversation topics to work in her presence.

Tina tried once to get through to Santana, but the heated argument that followed was enough to push her away.

Santana cried every night, and every following morning she rose with a pale, tear-streaked face.

Maria avoided the ghost-like woman in her house, and Isabel talked about everything but the one reason why the Latina was there.

It was Maya who sustained Santana in the two weeks following the awful revelation. The little girl was quiet, unnaturally so, but not incapacitated like the Latina. Every night she crept into bed with Santana after her bout of weeping, warming the bed with her presence and sometimes allowing the woman to hug her as she fell asleep. They never spoke to each other, but neither felt the need to. They were a pair in their grief, but as the days passed, Santana came to believe that their bond was the healing agent that knitted their hearts back together again.

Santana never saw Brittany in those two weeks, not even at a distance. She was too afraid to speak the woman's name, let alone ask after her. But in spite of herself she felt the yearning for the woman grow in her again. She wasn't sure if it was a yearning just to have the chance to yell at her, or to love her. But it was there, and becoming more real with every hour that passed.

She began to pace around the ranch, not always fully aware of her hope that she would encounter the woman. She visited the grove where Brittany had embraced the lioness, but all the magic had faded from the place and it appeared plain and mundane to her eyes. The stables felt dark and claustrophobic when she walked through them. She wasn't sure, but she thought it rained more than it ever had before. Everything molded itself to her mood, reflected her turmoil.

And then it seeped into her work on set and turned into a real problem, one external to herself.

XXXXX

"Santana," Sam sighed as he called cut on the fifteenth take of one particular scene.

The Latina was filming a segment of the movie where her character reunites with a long-lost friend, played by Finn Hudson. The script called for an emotional, joyous encounter and there was no way in hell Santana was ready for that. Her creative impulses had dried up - for the life of her she couldn't conjure up a memory powerful enough to even temporarily banish her melancholy.

"It's nearly lunch, guys. Let's take a break, get something to eat, and revisit it in an hour."

As the rest of the cast and crew started to break apart, Sam approached Santana. He was genuinely afraid of confronting her situation, but he couldn't afford not to.

"San," he began but was interrupted.

"I know, I know!" Santana grumbled, trying to hold back her tears. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'll get it together. I'll eat something and be ready to go."

She turned away before Sam could say any more and almost ran from him. As he watched her go, he felt someone at his elbow.

"What are we going to do about this?"

"I have an idea," Jack replied quietly. "Just be ready to go again this afternoon."

Sam nodded, trusting the problem to his friend.

XXXXX

Lunch was too short. She wasn't ready. She knew she wasn't. Santana glanced desperately at Sam, at Finn, even at Tina who had come to watch from a distance. _What the fuck am I going to do_, Santana wondered in a panic.

"Santana."

The voice was low, but sweet. The Latina tensed but couldn't stop herself from turning toward Brittany.

She gasped at the change in the other woman. The blonde seemed diminished. Her shoulders were hunched and her proud neck wilted. Her already-pale skin was now ghostly white. Lines had appeared on her brow and around her eyes where they had never been before. Her lithe figure was too skinny. And her eyes, usually so steady and bright, were feverish and too full of confliction for Santana to read.

"Britt," the Latina whispered, reaching out a hand and laying it tentatively on the other woman's arm. She almost jerked it back, startled by the heat the patch of skin gave off. She knew with one touch that Brittany was really ill. How had she gotten so ill? It was only two weeks since she'd last seen her. How had it affected her so deeply in such a short period of time? Concern replaced anger and Santana suddenly realized the truth of the words Isabel had spoken to her at the start of this nightmare.

_She will need you…before long that fact will outweigh everything else_.

"I missed you."

Santana was about to hug the woman but Brittany put up a hand to stop her, her eyes flitting behind the Latina and toward the film set.

"Santana, you need to focus. This scene…it's important."

"What?" The Latina couldn't quite believe that Brittany was insisting that her work was more important than their reconciliation, than her concern for the blonde's state of health.

"Tell me what's happening in this scene." Brittany was insistent.

"Uh…I-I'm returning from a long journey and I'm seeing a person that I've been wanting to be with for more than a year."

"And how do you feel about the reunion?"

Santana narrowed her eyes, wondering if a whole other conversation was taking place. But Brittany's gaze was burrowing into her and she had to answer.

"I feel…I feel relief…happiness…love…" Her voice trailed off. Brittany's hand was on her cheek, her lips only an inch from Santana's.

"Then feel it," the woman whispered and kissed her softly.

Santana's exclamation at the feverish heat radiating from the woman was drowned out by the feel of her, the smell of her, the desire for her.

It wasn't enough but Brittany was already backing away, allowing Sam to take her place.

"Santana, are you ready to shoot?" he asked.

The Latina nodded mutely and allowed herself to be led to her starting position. She took her mark and shook herself in an effort to focus on the task at hand.

Five minutes later, it was done. Sam had a pleased grin on his face. Finn whispered his congratulations in her ear. Jack looked at her, an inscrutable gleam in his eye and a slight frown creasing his forehead. Tina gave her two thumbs up.

Santana was wrapped for the day - she was free. But her searching gaze didn't find the one person she desperately wanted to see. Brittany had disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

This was the one place in two weeks that Santana hadn't dared to approach. Brittany's cabin had seemed out of bounds, a lion's den she had no right to intrude on. But she couldn't stay away now. She couldn't hold back from offering herself again. Maybe it was only a futile hope that the Lioness might allow her back into her life, into her heart. Maybe she'd be rejected, destroyed by the woman she had abandoned. It couldn't be any worse than the half-dead existence she was living in now.

Santana's whole body shook violently as she raised her hand and knocked her knuckles against the hard oak door. Behind her the dying sun was just setting and that familiar orange glow which had seemed to color everything when she arrived at Winslow Ranch had returned.

Her petition received no answer, and nor did a repeat attempt. The Latina was about to withdraw when an impulse made her try the door handle, slowly and carefully. The door yielded to her persistence and a dark cavern invited her in.

Closing the door behind her, Santana waited for her eyes to adjust to the gloom. When she could see, her gaze fell on the corner bed and the still frame reclining on it. Terrified, she moved closer.

One rasping inhalation assured her that Brittany was alive, but it also told her that the other woman was struggling to breathe. Her lids were closed, shutting away the blue ice that had never failed to move Santana's heart.

Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed the Latina laid a cautious palm to Brittany's forehead. Again she felt the burning temperature covering the blonde's skin. Hurriedly Santana fetched a glass of cool water and, putting in on the bedside table, climbed fully onto the bed. She used all her strength to drag the other woman into her arms, her back pressing against Santana's chest. Brittany murmured at the change in position but the Latina couldn't make out any words. Picking up the glass of water she directed the rim to Brittany's lips, begging her quietly to drink. The blonde obeyed, placing her own hand on top of the one holding the glass as Santana had done all those weeks ago when Brittany had found her in the forest. The Latina groaned at the weakness in that grip, at the trembling body in her arms. She wrapped her other arm around Brittany's waist, letting her hand rest tenderly on the blonde's stomach.

Once Brittany had drunk all the water she could, Santana put the glass back on the table and placed her lips to the blonde's neck, wet with sweat. Brittany settled closer into her with a deep sigh, her breaths still dragging through abused lungs.

Santana began to hum, soothing the woman as best she could and rocking her gently from side to side. And then she did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She began to sing.

_If you were a road_

_I'd learn every turn 'til I_

_Could find my way with my eyes closed_

_If you were a song_

_I'd sing along 'til I_

_Knew every word and every note_

Her voice was rusty with disuse, unsure of whether this was the right thing to do in that moment. But she grew more confident with every note and her tones, as liquid as her dark eyes, swelled with everything she was feeling.

_But you are everything to me_

_A mystery_

_You're the love I live to see_

_By heart, by soul_

_That's how I want to know you_

_Keep you as close as_

_Breath is to life_

_Wanna watch your love unfold_

_By heart, by soul_

Tears welled in Santana's eyes and she silently willed Brittany to hear her promise.

_If you were a place_

_I'd stay my whole life so I_

_Had every corner memorized_

_And if you were a star_

_I'd follow you home, you would be_

_The light that is my only guide_

_You are everything to me_

_My A to Z_

_And we'll be forever in eternity_

_By heart, by soul_

_That's how I want to know you_

_Keep you as close as_

_Breath is to life_

_Wanna watch your love unfold_

_By heart, by soul_

Any doubt, any hesitation was gone. Santana knew what she was committing to, who she was committing to. And she had never been more sure of anything in her whole life.

_I wanna know you_

_Inside and out_

_Better than I even know myself_

_By heart, by soul_

_That's how I want to know you_

_Keep you as close as_

_Breath is to life_

_I wanna watch your love unfold_

_By heart, by soul_

_If you were a star_

_I'd follow you home_

_By heart, by soul_

Silence fell again as Santana's song faded, broken only by Brittany's rasping breaths and an occasional cough. The Latina held tight to the frail body in her arms, every so often pressing a kiss to neck or cheek. And into that silence she reiterated her promise.

"I'm done running, Britt. I'm not afraid any more. I'm staying with you. I'm yours, if you want me." She began to cry silently.

Her only answer was the turning of Brittany's head at a painful angle, and dry yet tender lips claiming her own.

XXXXX

When filming on the Sam Evans feature finished two months later, Santana remained in Montana. She never wavered in her promise to Brittany. Giving up her acting career she turned to writing, something she had never tried before but quickly found she had a natural talent for. Her very first project was to record stories of the Lioness as Maria had suggested, stories which until that time were almost entirely in oral form. Isabel was a fantastic resource but Santana found others who could contribute even more to the collective legend, among them several American Indian elders in the area. She found her own experience with a Lioness enhanced by the tales of those who had come before Brittany, similarities and differences equally interesting. The Latina realized that the network of Lioness legends ran through the history and culture of that part of Montana and she delighted in bringing it all to light.

In her spare time she worked at Winslow Ranch alongside Jack, Quinn and their team. She had long forgiven Rigel for leaving her to the tender mercies of a storm and usually he was her chosen mount.

Maya became Santana's shadow as much as she was Brittany's, the Latina becoming a kind of honorary aunt and part of the family of women she had come to care so much about.

But the centre of Santana's life was always Brittany. She stayed by the woman's side through every doctor's appointment, X-ray, CT scan and biopsy. She watched every faltering breath, took time to massage the woman's back when the pain became too much, and helped them both through those emotional moments when they felt like their lives were crashing down around them. And when Brittany's chemotherapy treatments stole away her golden locks and dimmed the bright flash of her crystal blue eyes, Santana worked every minute to draw her back to life, to warmth, to love.

XXXXX

The day came when Brittany returned from a visit to Robinsville with Isabel and snatched up Santana's hand, walking wordlessly with her to the ranch stables. She didn't answer Santana's stream of questions but instead indicated that she should saddle Hermes, a horse the Latina had never dared to ride alone.

Together they rode back to that valley in the hills, where their hunter's cabin waited for them. Sitting astride the horse they surveyed the winding river, the way the sun played amongst the dips and rises of the landscape, the cloak of forest on every side. Brittany, leaning back into Santana's arms, spoke quietly.

"I have news."

Santana swallowed but ran her hands up and down the other woman's arms in a gesture of comfort. She waited for the Lioness to continue as she noticed the way Brittany trembled. She knew how weak her love was, as weak as a kitten, as weak as a lion cub.

"I'm in remission."

All Santana could think was that she could hear music - the musical tones of Brittany's voice that she hadn't heard in so long, maybe, or perhaps it was just from the stunned ringing in her ears.

"Partial or complete?" Her voice was cracking.

"Complete."

It was a whisper, and Brittany was shaking. Santana hugged her closer with concern until she realized that the woman was laughing, a pool of deep-set joy bubbling irrepressibly to the surface. The Latina hugged her for a completely different reason after that.

"I love you."

Brittany tilted her head back to receive an eager kiss.

As they sat there, listening to the birds sing their songs, echoed by the babble of the river, Santana couldn't begin to describe what she was feeling. But she knew it had everything to do with the woman in her arms. Brittany wasn't completely in the clear; the cancer could still return. That part of the Lioness legend could come true in some other way. But for now Santana could see the clouds that had shadowed her for so long breaking and the sun shining into her heart. She felt hope rise in her and she buried her face in Brittany's neck, her smile raising goosebumps on the skin beneath her lips.

She remembered what Isabel had told her. A Lioness revealed the truth at the heart of every person they came in contact with. Santana thrilled to the thought that when she saw her own truth, it was Brittany looking back from the mirror. It was a gift she had never dreamed of, and the only thing that meant everything.

"My Lioness," Santana murmured, her heart soaring when Brittany's quiet hum confirmed her truth.

XXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 - CHRISTMAS CODA

She opened her eyes, reluctantly awake. It had been coming for a while, consciousness slowly rising, putting a nose into the world, and then sinking back into oblivion. But she could sense it happening, every rise getting a little closer to emergence, every sink a little harder to embrace. It was inevitable that at some point, consciousness would shed the clutches of her sister unconscious, and demand attention. And it had just happened.

Her body lay still, shrouded in the warm blankets. Her eyes might have been open, but there was no need to move just yet. She studied the dark wooden panels of the roof above her, simple and understated yet solid, dependable. Her first conscious breath, a recognition of need to acknowledge the new day. In a moment her senses were alert, taking in a multiplicity of things in the cocooned world around her.

That musky, earthy scent, the smell of a night's sleep, of bodies ranged in comfort. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact it was more than that, it denoted comfort and family. She remembered her nana's house had that smell, a lived-in smell that pervaded and told her she was home. But there was a note here that had not been present in that beloved grandparent memory. Something was new, or not new, but more recent…not as strong as it should be...

Golden blonde strands shifted on the cream-colored pillow as she turned her head, seeking out what was missing. The smell had alerted her, and her eyes confirmed it. The body that had lain so close by her side all night had gone. There was a significant space, an emptiness that at the same time was filled, a full space, a real space. It contained the essence of her, though she was gone.

In her place, on a pillow the twin of her own, was a white lilly, its delicate petals stretching toward her hand, inviting a caress. Soft hairs of the flower tickled her fingertips, nature's kiss. Around the stem was a carefully wrapped piece of light card, bound by a glittering yellow ribbon. Unwrapped, it presented its gift:

_The light called and I answered_

_Tiptoes frozen on a hardwood floor_

_Brushing past a curtain layered_

_Departing unseen past a guilty door_

_I sit now on a ground unknown_

_Pen to paper in a different world_

_To the ends of the earth I will have flown_

_From the love I left in bedclothes curled_

_As darkness falls, I will return_

_To you an offering of silence owed_

_And as the logs in hearth do burn_

_In your arms, will shed my load_

Brittany sighed, smiled, then chuckled deep in her chest. "My writer," she murmured in amusement. They hadn't discussed it, this little excursion of creativity, and in the winter cold she might have worried. But Santana had learned her limits in the time they'd spent together, and she wouldn't stray beyond the places they knew. In the meantime, Brittany settled back against the pillows, spreading her long limbs across the bed and feeling every nook and cranny of space. This was hers…'ours,' she thought happily.

Time passed. The Lioness didn't care how long. She was hibernating and nothing would drag her out before she was ready. Except that…a new scent. This was one that actually caused her to raise her head, eagerly seeking its source. Cinnamon. Warm dough rising. In a moment the heavy covers were thrown back and Brittany's lithe limbs launched her forward to the kitchen, where she found another offering. Cinnamon buns from the oven, cooling on a platter and ready for tasting. Beside them was placed a dark green mug with hot chocolate cocoa powder awaiting the water and milk that would give it life. Brittany flicked on the switch for the water jug to boil and took her first good look around the wide room.

Glowing hot embers in the fireplace demanded the attention of the fat wooden logs in the basket next to it. They greedily began consuming the fuel as Brittany added it, building slowly to a toasty warmth throughout the cabin. As the water jug bubbled she took in the cold winter light shining in cracks from behind closed curtains, her beloved books lining the walls, the door leading to the bathroom where, in candlelight, she had made love with Santana in deep, hot, soap-sudded bathwater the night before. She shuddered slightly, her skin breaking out in goosebumps, as she replayed those memories.

It didn't take long to shift her gaze to her favorite feature, the mid-size tree sitting happily in a bucket filled with wooden logs around the base, holding its proud stem aloft. She drifted across the carpet to it, inhaling deeply of its natural scent, feeling the rush of memories long ago that came floating to her mind. Her fingers stretched out, lightly experiencing the gentle prick of pine needles, the sensation as they brushed along her palm. Tinsel glittered in the light of the fire, ornaments of all shapes and sizes poking faces from hiding places to say hello. A delighted smile crept across Brittany's face, almost unnoticed.

XXXXX

A whicker, shifting hide, a body heaving to its feet. Brittany waited as shaky steps brought a shuddering foal towards her, carefully watched by its mother in the deeper darkness of the stall. It had been four hours since the Lioness had awoken, four hours without Santana and the absence was starting to ache. In a way she almost resented it, this need for the other woman that made her restless even when she had every reason to be content. She had never been needy before. It was embarrassing…and essential. When Santana was with her, she felt whole.

So, as a distraction, she sought out other warm bodies, visiting Artemis and her foal Pollux, a late addition to the ranch's herd but now growing nicely. Brittany perched on the stable step, bringing her face to a level with Pollux's bowing head. Unlike most young horses, Pollux wasn't shy. Brittany had been his since birth and the familiarity between them was indissoluble. Leaning his long face over her right shoulder, he nibbled softly at her ear as his warm body pressed into her embrace. She giggled, then pushed him away to walk over and greet Artemis. Only a slight snort was the animal's acknowledgement before she returned to the much more interesting activity of munching hay. Brittany didn't hold it against her. She stroked the coarse hide for a few minutes, letting the relative silence soak into her skin, before returning into the cabin.

'Music, I need music,' she thought. Grabbing a remote she switched on the stereo, releasing the melodious notes to flow quietly into the air. 'I'm not going to sing,' Brittany promised herself, but couldn't stop the hum that arose every now and again as songs reached their familiar refrains.

With music as motivation, she was ready to face the open air. Wrapping a heavy blanket around her shoulders for warmth, she stepped lightly to the front door, opened it slowly and winced as a harsh white light assaulted her vision. Blinking her streaming eyes, she took a deep breath, coughed once at the flood of cold filling her lungs, and stepped onto the porch.

Brittany never tired of the view in this valley, but winter produced a particularly spectacular vision. The wide, swift flowing river that cut its way through the rows of trees had solidified, its icy surface now a slippery crystal white. 'If only I could ice-skate,' the Lioness thought ruefully. The normally exceptionally coordinated woman turned into a jelly puddle on small moveable objects such as skates or metal blades. She wasn't suicidal!

Beyond the surface of the river ran trees coated in glorious white, their seasonal gowns collectively dazzling her eyes. And in between her vision and those objects, filling the air, were tiny flakes of snow. They fell everywhere, coating and disappearing and coating again. It was poetry. Each flake was the softest diamond, the rarest pearl, a thing of exceptional beauty that defied description.

And then there was gold. A flash on the edge of her vision. Turning her head she looked harder and wished for a moment that the snowflakes would clear. Something was moving out there, and the thrill running down her spine gave her a sense of what she would see. It had been two years and more since that encounter by the lake, the full moon reflecting itself on the surface. Since then, through her convalescence, through Santana's patience and care, into her almost miraculous recovery, the animal whose image and name she bore had never returned, or at least not that she had seen. But here, among the falling pearls, the lioness was back.

Flitting among the trees on the edge of the frozen river, the large cat slinked close to the ground. Sometimes she paused, as if looking for something, at other moments disappearing from view. Brittany sucked in air, realizing she had been holding her breath. Finally, as if sensing her yearning, the lioness broke cover and approached the ice, stopping at its edge and raising her heavy head. Their gazes caught, the woman and the animal, in greeting.

Brittany felt as it she wanted to cry, but that didn't seem appropriate. Now, as it had been over two years ago, she desired to know how she could approach, commune with the lioness in some way. But nothing suggested itself that might not drive the animal away. She watched as the head lifted further and, across the flake-riven sky, came strange sounds. There were chirps, whistles, and gentle rumblings. It was unlike anything Brittany would have expected from a large cat, but by the open mouth of the lioness and the sheer unusualness of the correspondence, it could have come from nowhere else. She listened intently to this language that she didn't understand, but that bound her to the animal opposite.

She didn't know when the notes moved into a lower register and died away, but she felt the encroaching silence in its absence, crowding in on her ears, almost roaring. As the lioness turned and treaded heavily back into the trees and out of sight, Brittany felt warmth starting at the small of her back and spreading through her body to every extremity. The cold was banished and she sat stunned, motionless, just feeling.

XXXXX

She had no concept of how long she sat there, on the porch with the snowflakes falling all around her, listening to the silence and the echo of the lioness. But the light was failing, and her awareness of the surroundings was returning. The warmth in her body had dissipated; she was cold again.

Rising to her feet, Brittany stretched languidly, the blanket falling from her shoulders as she did so. Music continued to play through the open doorway.

Movement again. This time from the direction of the road leading out of the valley. Decidedly human. And definitely hers. The Lioness was off and running in an instant, bounding down the steps and along the uneven pathway, sure-footed and swift. Within seconds she had caught Santana up in her arms, lifting her off the ground and swinging her around with a spontaneous joy she rarely showed. Santana was breathless when she finally regained her feet. The raven-haired beauty's cheeks shone red in the cold Montana air.

Brittany's arms had not left her waist after putting the Latina down, and now drew her close, seeking the smaller woman's lips with her own.

"I missed you," Santana murmured happily against her mouth.

"Not as much as I missed you," Brittany grinned, her ice blue eyes flashing. "Come on, let's get you warm. You must be freezing. What possessed you to go out writing on a day like this?"

Santana just shrugged lightly. She knew she didn't have to explain. Brittany knew her quirks all too well.

Entering the cabin, they closed the door and Santana sank gratefully into the couch by the fire as Brittany stoked it with more large logs of wood. Despite Santana's protests, she moved next to the kitchen to cook up a chicken stir-fry with fresh vegetables in a light sauce. The delicious smells filled the room and the hissing of the pan almost drowned out the music emanating from the stereo. Santana dozed as Brittany cooked. The Lioness's heart swelled with every glance she allowed herself towards the Latina.

Filling two plates high with piping-hot food, she carried them across the room, rousing Santana with a gentle peck on the cheek. They sat on either end of the couch, watching each other as they ate, comfortable in the other's gaze. The fire popped and crackled behind Brittany's shoulder.

She could feel Santana's contentment. As the smaller woman lowered her empty plate to the ground and sighed, Brittany couldn't restrain herself. She leaned forward, grabbed her by the wrist, and drew her full length down on top of herself, nestling Santana within her long arms. The Latina murmured as she kissed the woman beneath her, slow and deep and passionate. Brittany massaged her back, drowning down her length and back again.

Resting her head on Brittany's shoulder, her lips against the Lioness's neck, she whispered, "I love you."

Brittany thrilled at those words. It was as though someone had switched a light bulb on directly above her head, showering her with golden rays. Any residual heaviness lifted from her heart, and it soared, singing into the winter night, filling the cabin. Her eyes closed, as though she couldn't bear the happiness, and when they opened her sight was filled with glittering tinsel.

Shifting so that Santana drew away from her body, Brittany took her warm hand and drew her to the pine tree. Kneeling down among the presents carefully wrapped and placed, small treasure boxes, Brittany put her head on the ground underneath the outspread branches and flipped a switch on the wall next to her. In an instant, bright lights of different colors glowed with life, their rays reflected on her smiling face. She gazed up into the dark green and inhaled. The pine scent encompassed her senses and she closed her eyes, enjoying the play of the lights on the backs of her eyelids. She felt Santana slide in beside her, lay her arm over her waist and press her soft body into her side.

"Every year I'm thankful I get to do this with you."

Brittany hummed. "I know. But even if I wasn't here…" she hesitated, "I'd always be with you. You'd know I was there. You'd feel me."

Santana's lips played a soft tune under her ear.

"Merry Christmas, my Lioness."

"Merry Christmas," Brittany whispered back.


End file.
